Beyond The Stars
by FinchelFan728
Summary: "Do you think this is the end?" "No. In fact, I think this is only the end of the beginning." Follow Finchel through college. Sequel to Senior Year. Similar to The Future, but lighter.
1. Chapter 1: Beaches and Stars

_So I was hoping that a new fanfic would be alive and well and several chapters in, but that's not the case. I've been dealing with personal issues and haven't had much time to write. Here's the first chapter of my new Finchel fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I know it's not my best but like I said I've had stuff going on. Comment if I should continue. Also working on another story about Finchel and their kids. Will be up soon._

Chapter 1: Beaches and Stars

"Get up, Rachel!"

Rachel opened her eyes to see her two-year-old sister Beth hitting her with a pillow.

"Beth, I had a late night last night, can I get some sleep?"

"RACHEL!"

"Oh, fine." Rachel forced herself out of bed and downstairs. She was now a high school graduate and had a future ahead of her. Graduation had been last night and it was absolutely amazing, but it was a bit sad too. The seniors of New Directions had sang together for the last time at the beginning of the ceremony, marking a huge last. The ceremony had been beautiful but it was very emotional. After the ceremony, Rachel and Finn had gone out to dinner with their families and exchanged graduation gifts. When she'd asked him if he thought this was the end, he told her he thought it was only "the end of the beginning." She was concerned. She'd be at Princeton and he'd be at Ohio State.

"How's the high school graduate?" Rachel's mom Shelby asked as Rachel went downstairs for breakfast.

Rachel laughed. "I'm doing fine Mom. A bit tired. Last night was busy."

Shelby kissed Rachel. "We're really proud of you."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"How am I going to say goodbye to you when you go off to college in three months?" Shelby asked.

"Don't even think about it, Mom," Rachel said. "I'm dreading leaving you and my dads and Beth and my friends and Finn... especially Finn."

"Seriously, Rachel, I can't believe my little girl's already going off to college," Shelby said. "It all happened so fast. Especially since you were already so grown-up when I first found you. I'm so glad I found you though."  
>Rachel smiled. "I'm glad I found you too, Mom."<p>

"Any plans for the first day of your post high school life?" Shelby asked.

Rachel's phone went off with the text message alert. "Well, maybe there are plans now!" She looked at the screen and smiled, seeing it was Finn. She opened the text: _Want to go to up to Lake Erie today?_

Rachel smiled quickly and texted back: _I'd love to_. She then turned to her mom. "I'm going to Lake Erie with Finn today."

"Oooooo, Finn," Beth said.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Are you guys getting married?" Beth asked.

"BETH!" Shelby gasped.

"I hope one day we can get married," Rachel sighed. It was her dream that one day she and Finn would get married, but they had to finish college first.

About an hour later, Finn showed up in his car to pick up Rachel and make the two hour drive to Sandusky to Lake Erie.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Rachel asked Finn about 90 minutes into the ride. They'd sat quietly for most of the drive. One of the things Rachel loved about Finn was they could sit together quietly and it never felt awkward. For all they cared, they could just lie on the beach all day today and not say anything. It was part of being Finchel.

"It was a great night," Finn replied. "I loved your present. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." She had worked long hours to buy Finn's graduation present - custom drumsticks with gold stars (her signature thing) on them, and "I'm forever yours, faithfully" engraved in them. He had really loved them. She touched the necklace he'd given her, which was 14-karat gold, with a gold star charm and a gold "Finchel" charm. "I love the gift you got me, too."

Finn touched Rachel's necklace and smiled. "Did you get any other good gifts?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I got WMHS 2012 earrings from my dads and a charm bracelet from my mom and Beth with graduation charms. What about you?"

"My parents got me a care bag with stuff for my room at college," Finn said. "Kurt wants to wait until our party to give me his gift."

"Yeah, I'm waiting until parties to give everyone else their gifts," Rachel said. She sighed. "Your room at college. I don't want us to be separated..."

Finn put his hand on Rachel's leg. "Let's not think about that today."

Rachel looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" Finn asked. "You're staring at me like you've never seen me before."

Rachel smiled. "I love your eyes. They're just - so gorgeous."

Finn blushed. "I love your eyes, too."

The car pulled into the parking lot at the Sandusky beach where they'd be spending the day. "Well, here we are," Finn said. He pulled off his shirt, revealing he already had his swim trunks on. Rachel laughed. Finn could be such a boy at times. She pulled off her dress, revealing her new navy bikini with the gold stars. "I like your body," Finn said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the beach." She grabbed Finn's hand and began running toward the beach.

"It's really nice today," Rachel said, dipping her toes into the nice warm sand and looking at the waves in the water.

Finn nodded. "Want me to get you something from the snack bar before we hit the water?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please," Rachel said.

"You got that, babe," Finn said. He headed to the snack bar and came back with two chocolate milkshakes - one for Rachel and one for himself. He handed Rachel hers. "Cheers."

"To us," Rachel said. "That we may survive the long-distance relationship."

Finn smiled. "To us." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip at the same time.

"These are good," Rachel said. "I can't believe I used to be a vegan."

"It wasn't until prom when you finally came to your senses because you saw how much we loved the meat," Finn laughed.

"Well, I can tell you I'm never switching back," Rachel said.

After they finished their milkshakes, Finn and Rachel ran into the water, hand in hand. Rachel screamed as Finn picked her up and threw her into the water.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! You just had to do that, didn't you?" Rachel shouted.

Finn smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel smiled. "Well, I just have to do this." She pushed Finn over, letting him fall into the water.

"Wow, Rachel." Finn stood up. "I didn't know you were that strong. I probably weigh twice as much as you."

Rachel started squeezing the water out of her ponytail. "Small but powerful."  
>"I'll say," Finn said. A wave came towards them and they jumped over it.<p>

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you, too," Finn said.

"You want to know something?" Rachel said. "Sometimes I fantasize about you and me in ten years, and what our kids might be like..." She let her thoughts pour out. What was she thinking? What if Finn thought she was crazy?

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "I think the same way. I do know one thing - our kids are going to be a normal height."

Rachel laughed. "Yes they will. They'll probably be taller than me by the time they go to high school, but I doubt they'll hit six feet."

"I love how we think so alike," Finn said. "I love that we know what the other one's thinking and that we know each other so well. You know me better than anyone."

"I can say the same thing about you, Finny," Rachel said.

Finn smiled at Rachel. They hung out in the water some more before going to lie down in the sand, side by side, Rachel leaning her head on Finn's arm. After about fifteen minutes of lying, she moaned quietly.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I just love you, a lot," Rachel said. She smiled and began running her hands through Finn's hair, noticing there was lots of sand in it. "I love your hair," she said with a smirk.

"You do, do you?" Finn asked.

"I do," Rachel said. "But you've got LOTS of sand in it, Finn Hudson."

"I can't help that I'm too tall for your towel, but I have an idea of how I can get rid of it," Finn said back as he shook his head to get the sand out of his hair, aiming it at Rachel's lap.

Rachel giggled as the sand fell on her.

Finn smiled. "You never fail to make me happy."

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon at the beach before heading home.

x

As they drove back from the beach, Finn looked and saw Rachel had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. He smiled at the sight of her. They'd enjoyed such a nice day together. It killed him to think that in the fall they'd be off at colleges in different states in a matter of weeks. Last night had been late, so he wasn't surprised she was sleeping.

Finn's cell phone went off. It was his mother, asking if she'd like Rachel to stay for dinner. Finn shook Rachel awake. "Rachel?"

"Hey Finn," Rachel mumbled.

"Want to have dinner with my family tonight?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'd love that." They pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and went inside. Finn felt good that his whole family loved Rachel so much. They'd never really liked Quinn while he was dating her. His mom, Carole, was cooking dinner while his stepdad Burt was setting the table. Kurt was playing in the living room with their baby sister, Ally.

"It's my sister!" Kurt cried, running up to Rachel.

"We aren't married, Kurt," Rachel laughed.

Finn smiled dreamily. He knew one day he wanted to marry Rachel. He was just afraid to ask her.

"It's only a matter of time," Carole said.

"Thanks, Mom," Finn muttered. What if Rachel didn't want to get married.

"Seriously Finn, I agree," Rachel said. "I can't see myself spending my life with anyone but you."

"You feel that way?" Finn asked.

"I do," Rachel said. "This was such a big year for us. I mean, we won Sectionals, Regionals AND Nationals. We got into colleges and got scholarships. We won Prom King and Queen. We trained the new captains to keep New Directions growing strong."

"I'll miss EVERYONE," Finn said. "We'll have to go back for all their competitions."

"Oh, and Rachel, before you go to college, you and I are going shopping," Kurt said. "Although your wardrobe has drastically improved, we need to make you full out hot."

"I don't want Rachel looking like a sad clown hooker," Finn said. Really, he wanted Rachel to look the way she normally did. He didn't want the boys at Princeton to be attracted to her.

"No matter how I look, you'll always be the only guy for me, Finn," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

Finn smiled as Rachel sat down with his family to dinner. She fit in perfectly here. His parents and siblings loved her. Even Ally had clearly already accepted Rachel as part of the family. She smiled at Rachel as they ate dinner.

Dinner was finished and Finn picked Rachel up in his arms, ready to take her home.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you! Let's walk home."

"Okay."

Finn put Rachel down as they began walking to her house, hand in hand. Rachel paused a few houses before hers.

"Look at those stars. They're shining bright for us. It's our night," Rachel said. "I love you, Finn. And we'll have a great future together."

Finn smiled. "Good night, Rach."

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed Finn. "Good night, Finny."

He watched as she went up the sidewalk and driveway into her house. This was just the beginning of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye to Summer

_Well, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was hoping that since I'm done with camp I'd have more time to update, but because of personal issues and going back I haven't had as much time for writing. Luckily things have calmed down, so chapter 3 should be up soon. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 - it was written in a lecture hall at school and it's not my best, but yeah. Chapter 3 is already underway (Rachel goes to college in Chapter 3) and I'm really happy with how it's turning out, so stay tuned. Enjoy and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 2: Goodbye To Summer

Summer had gone by all too quickly.

Tonight was the last night all fourteen New Directions seniors would be in Lima. They were having a cookout at Finn and Kurt's house tonight so they could see each other before they all went back to school. Right now, Rachel was shopping for her dorm room with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana. Unlike her friends, who were all in standard two-person rooms, Rachel would be in a suite with three other girls. Each girl had her own bedroom, two would share each bathroom, and all four would share a common room. Rachel had met her suitemates through the university's residence services web site, but hadn't really talked to them. She wasn't leaving for another week, but this was the last opportunity for all of them to get together and shop.

The six girls were looking through the bedding section at Target, trying to pick the perfect sheets and pillowcases for their new rooms. Rachel was looking at the colors when Santana nudged her, holding up a pillow with gold stars. "This is perfect for you!"

Rachel laughed. "Thanks, Santana, but I think I'll leave the gold stars here in Lima."

"What?" Mercedes gasped. "Rachel Berry's signature thing isn't gold stars anymore? Has hell frozen over?"

Rachel looked at her friends. "It's not that - it's - gold stars were something my dads used to do with me when I was little. It was when I was obsessed with being a star. You know, I may not become a star. Do you know what small fraction of people become stars?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa?" Tina said. "Who are you, and what have you done with our Rachel?"

"I'm still me," Rachel said. "I just want to be more realistic now." She selected the pink bedsheets and pillowcases with the blue and purple polka dots she'd liked. "I like these, these are cute."

Rachel watched as her friends exchanged surprised looks. She was also secretly considering trying a new look at college, but was afraid to tell her friends that.

Before joining Glee Rachel never would have thought she'd seen herself shopping with these girls. Before then, Quinn and Santana were the mean cheerleaders, Brittany was their sidekick, Tina was the shy, gothic stutterer who never talked to anyone and Mercedes was one of the few people who was so loud it even annoyed Rachel. Now she knew that these girls were so much more than all that. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were actually nice and fun, Mercedes's diva-like personality added a lot to their mix and Tina had a great sense of humor.

This would likely be the last time all the girls were hanging out until Thanksgiving break. They had a summer tradition of having "girls nights" at least once a week, where they had sleepovers and talked. Rachel would miss those so much once she left for college.

The girls finished selecting the supplies for their dorm rooms and paid before heading to their respective houses to drop off their things. Then they drove to the Hudson-Hummel house to meet up with the boys and the underclass Glee members from this year so everyone could see each other before the Class of 2012 headed off to college. There were twelve underclass members in New Directions during the school year, so even if no one else joined, they'd still have enough people to compete. Rachel knew the underclass members would continue to carry the name of New Directions well, and she would definitely miss them too, especially the new captains, Jake and Kylie. Finn and Rachel had bonded with Jake and Kylie because they reminded them of their younger selves and she knew they were prepared to be the captains, leads and power couple.

x

While the girls were shopping, the boys were hanging out at the Hudson-Hummel house, eating snacks and playing on the xbox. Finn just wanted to see Rachel. He kept looking out the window, hoping she'd be done shopping with the girls. She offered to help with set-up and he took full advantage of it. She wasn't leaving for another ten days and they planned to be together every moment of those ten days, but he couldn't get over how much he already missed her.

Finally, the girls pulled into the driveway, and Finn greeted Rachel with a hug and a kiss. She looked up at him and sighed. "Last night before everyone leaves for college."

Finn smiled and gave Rachel a hug. "At least we have ten more days together." Thinking out loud, he said, "That's not enough."

Rachel sighed. "Definitely not enough. I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"All I've thought about is how hard it'll be to be away from you," Finn said, giving Rachel a big hug. Tonight was supposed to be fun, but the thoughts about leaving were still looming. Then Finn's thoughts were interrupting by a baby's cry. "Sounds like Ally woke up from her nap. Want to come check on her with me?"

Rachel perked up. "Definitely!"

Finn put his arm around Rachel as they walked to Ally's room, where his sister who'd just turned one last week had just woken up from her nap. Looking at her, he realized the innocence of her, and wished in some ways he could be back in that position. He wouldn't have to worry about being separated from Rachel... then again, if he were this young again, he wouldn't be able to fall in love. The good things about growing up definitely outweighed the bad things.

He looked up at Rachel. "Want to hold her?"

Rachel nodded. Finn knew that Rachel was the closest thing to a sister Ally had, so a bond between them was important. Rachel took Finn's hand. "Your sister is adorable."

"Almost as adorable as you," Finn said.

"Please, you're the most adorable one," Rachel said. "What will I do when I can't see your cute face every day?"

Finn had a bunch of pictures of him and Rachel for his dorm, but he knew they wouldn't be the same as seeing her in person. Before he had a chance to say anything back, Carole knocked on the door. "Finn, I'm glad you and Rachel are taking care of Ally but everyone else is here. Why don't you two go downstairs?"

Finn kissed his sister before handing her to his mother. "Okay Mom." He took Rachel's hand and began walking downstairs, where the other 24 members of New Directions 2011-2012 were waiting. Finn smiled seeing everyone again. They would probably get to hang out again on breaks, but it wouldn't be the same. Finn and Kurt's parents brought in the video for Nationals and played it for them. Finn put his arm around Rachel as he began watching them singing their final duet in a competition together.

_Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me _

_Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully,_

_Rachel: Circus life under the big top world _

_Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Rachel: Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time,)_

_Both:always another show _

_Wondering where I am, lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me! _

_Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Finn: Faithfully_

_New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh... _

_Rachel: Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Finn: I'm still yours_

_Both: Faithfully_

The group applauded as they watched their second song from Nationals begin to play on the screen_._

_Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_Kylie: Ha_

_Rachel: But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show_

_Kylie: I don't care_

_Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind _

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way _

_It ain't so hard to take_

_Rachel & Finn: That's right_

_Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away_

_Rachel and Finn: That's right_

_New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth _

_So everyone can hear _

_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down _

_Baby I don't care _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be, you wanna be _

_A loser like me A loser like me_

_Finn: Push me up against the locker _

_And hey all I do is shake it off _

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss _

_I'm not thinking about you haters _

_Cause hey I could be a superstar _

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_Kylie: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take_

_Jake: That's right_

_Kylie: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away_

_Jake: That's right_

_New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth _

_So everyone can hear _

_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down _

_Baby I don't care _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be, you wanna be _

_A loser like me A loser like me_

_Rachel: A loser like me_

_Girls: Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air _

_Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care _

_You can throw your sticks _

_And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah _

_L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are_

_New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth _

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

_Rachel: A loser like me_

_New Directions: A loser like me_

_Rachel: A loser like me_

_New Directions: A loser like me_

Finn could barely listen to the third song. Instead, he thought about Nationals. It had been the best week of his life, exploring and having romantic moments in Washington with Rachel. The best part was when he, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake and Kylie had met the President of the United States. There would be no more weeks like that.

Rachel never failed to surprise Finn. At the end of the video and shouted, "Let's all sing together before we go off to college!" She turned on the karaoke machine as the perfect song for tonight began.

_Rachel: And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
><em> Where we're gonna be when we turn 25<em>  
><em> I keep thinking times will never change<em>  
><em> Keep on thinking things will always be the same<em>  
><em> Mercedes: But when we leave this year we won't be coming back<em>  
><em> No more hanging out cause we're on a different track<em>  
><em> Quinn: And if you got something that you need to say<em>  
><em> You better say it right now cause you don't have another day<em>  
><em> Tina: Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down<em>  
><em> These memories are playing like a film without sound<em>  
><em> Santana: And I keep thinking of that night in June<em>  
><em> I didn't know much of love<em>  
><em> But it came too soon<em>  
><em> Brittany: And there was me and you<em>  
><em> And then we got real blue<em>  
><em> Stay at home talking on the telephone<em>  
><em> Kurt: And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared<em>  
><em> Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair<em>  
><em> And this is how it feels<em>

_New Directions: As we go on_  
><em> We remember<em>  
><em> All the times we<em>  
><em> Had together<em>  
><em> And as our lives change<em>  
><em> From whatever<em>  
><em> We will still be<em>  
><em> Friends Forever<em>

_ Finn: So if we get the big jobs_  
><em> And we make the big money<em>  
><em> When we look back now<em>  
><em> Will our jokes still be funny?<em>  
><em> Blaine: Will we still remember everything we learned in school?<em>  
><em> Still be trying to break every single rule<em>  
><em> Puck: I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye<em>  
><em> Keep on thinking it's a time to fly<em>  
><em> And this is how it feels<em>

_ New Directions: As we go on_  
><em> We remember<em>  
><em> All the times we<em>  
><em> Had together<em>  
><em> And as our lives change<em>  
><em> From whatever<em>  
><em> We will still be<em>  
><em> Friends Forever<em>

_ La, la, la, la:_  
><em> Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em> La, la, la, la:<em>  
><em> We will still be friends forever<em>

_ Artie: Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
><em> Can we survive it out there?<em>  
><em> Can we make it somehow?<em>  
><em> Sam: I guess I thought that this would never end<em>  
><em> And suddenly it's like we're women and men<em>  
><em> Mike: Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?<em>  
><em> Will these memories fade when I leave this town<em>  
><em> Finn and Rachel: I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye<em>  
><em> Keep on thinking it's a time to fly<em>

_New Directions: As we go on_  
><em> We remember<em>  
><em> All the times we<em>  
><em> Had together<em>  
><em> And as our lives change<em>  
><em> From whatever<em>  
><em> We will still be<em>  
><em> Friends Forever<em>

Although starting tomorrow they'd be going around the country, they all would still be friends forever, that much Finn knew._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: New Roommates, New Routine

_Hi everyone! I told you I'd be better at updating this! I'm happy with how Chapter 3 turned out and I'm already at work on Chapter 4, where Finn goes to college. Please review if you want me to continue!_

_Oh, and who else is excited about the Finchel spoilers? And the Season 3 spoilers in general?_

Chapter 3: New Roommates, New Look, New Routine

The van was packed and Rachel's parents and sisters were in the car, ready to make the eleven-hour drive to Princeton. They were leaving at five in the morning, but Finn had still come to Rachel's house to say goodbye.

Rachel was just standing there staring at Finn. She didn't want to leave. Summer had gone by too fast. Maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe she wasn't ready for college. The separation would likely be too much for her to handle.

"Rachel, we really need to go now," her dad Leroy called from the car.

"Hang on, Daddy," Rachel called. She looked at Finn and just began crying. "I don't want to leave you."

Finn didn't say anything. He pulled Rachel into his arms and held her tight. "This isn't goodbye. We'll talk as often as we can. We'll spend every moment of our breaks together."

"Every moment?" Rachel asked, looking up at Finn.

Finn nodded and tucked a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Every moment." He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped her eyes. "Remember what I told you at graduation, Rach. This isn't the end of Finchel. It's the end of the beginning."

Rachel forced a smile. "I remember that."

"Rachel, say goodbye to Finn. We need to go," her other dad Hiram called.

Rachel groaned. "Guess I have to go now." She threw her arms around Finn. "Goodbye Finn. I love you."

Finn kissed Rachel on her forehead as he held her tightly. "Goodbye Rach. I love you, too. Text me as soon as you get there."

Finn and Rachel released their grip as Rachel got in the car. As her dad began driving away, she looked out the back window and waved to Finn until the car turned the corner.

Then she began crying again.

"Don't cry, Rachie," Beth said, putting her arms around her sister.

"I'm going to miss him so much!" Rachel sobbed.

"I know you will, honey," Shelby said.

"But Rachel, to help you adjust better to college, try not to call or skype him until you've been there a few days," Leroy said.

"Yeah," Hiram said. "Studies have shown that when someone has severe homesickness, contact with those from home can only increase it."

"I don't want to go to college!" Rachel shouted. "I don't want to leave home! I don't want to leave Finn! I don't want to sit in long boring classes! I don't want to be with a bunch of people I don't know! I want to stay here!" She buried her face in her arms as she sobbed harder.

x

Rachel felt a nudge in her shoulder. She opened her eyes, realizing she'd slept for most of the drive to Princeton. They were now there.

A girl with hazel eyes, strawberry blond hair with bangs and freckles was sitting on the couch in the common room. When Rachel came in, she jumped up and ran over. "Hi! I'm Amanda!" she said almost too enthusiastically. She ran up to Rachel and hugged her.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said, forcing a smile.

"Yay!" Amanda shouted, high-fiving Rachel. "We're sharing a bathroom!"

"Cool," Rachel said.

"She seems nice," Hiram said as they headed to Rachel's bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel said.

"Want us to help unpack, Rach?" Shelby asked.

"I can do it myself," Rachel said.

"Maybe it would be easier for us to leave now," Leroy said.

"We love you, Rachel," Hiram said. "Have a great time here."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Daddy. Bye Beth," Rachel said, hugging her parents and sister. "I love you."

"We love you, Rachel," Leroy said as they left. Rachel watched as her family left. She sat down on the couch in the common room with Amanda to wait for their other roommates.

"So, Rachel, where are you from?" Amanda asked.

"Ohio," Rachel said.

"Ohio. I'm from DC," Amanda said. "What are you studying?"

"Music," Rachel said, fiddling with her hair. Normally she would have gone on and on about her talent, but nothing was normal about now.

The door opened and a girl dressed in all black with a nose piercing and long hair with two pink streaks came in. Amanda jumped up again and ran up to this girl, throwing her arms around her. "HI!" she shouted. "I'm Amanda!"

"I'm Lila," the girl mumbled, looking annoyed. She looked at Rachel.

"And I'm Rachel."

"So, I'm living with you two," Lila mumbled.

"Aren't you excited?" Amanda shrieked.

"Sure," Lila said. "Mom, Dad, let's go put the stuff in my room." She walked down the mini-hall with our parents.

"She needs to lighten up a little, don't you think, Rach?" Amanda giggled.

"Yeah," Rachel said. While she wasn't hyper and giggly like Amanda, she certainly wasn't as... well, emo as Lila either.

Rachel and Amanda heard loud screamo music coming from Lila's room as Lila's parents left. "That's definitely not my style," Rachel said to Amanda. "I like Broadway musicals."

Before Amanda had a chance to respond, the door opened again. This time it was a blond girl dressed in all pink. Rachel was sure this girl had a breast enhancement. "What the hell is that?" the girl said.

"That's our other suitemate's music," Rachel said.

"Well, I'd much rather be listening to Justin Bieber," the girl said. "I'm Rebecca, by the way."

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said.

"I'm AMANDA!" Amanda shouted, running up to hug Rebecca.

"Boy, aren't you excitable?" Rebecca's mom said.

"YES!" Amanda shouted. "I'm SO excited to be here!"

"Guess what?" Rebecca said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Tonight, we're going shopping and we're getting the spa treatment at one of the best salons in New York City," Rebecca said. "New York's the only place that's supposed to give Beverly Hills a run for its money. I'm from Beverly Hills, you know. It'll be a good roommate bonding experience."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Rebecca had managed to mention in EVERY e-mail they'd exchanged that she was from Beverly Hills. It was through that how she REALLY began to regret all the bragging she'd done about her talent when she was a kid.

As soon as Rebecca was done unpacking, she dragged the three girls downstairs to head to New York for their shopping and spa treatments. The drive from Princeton to New York City in Rebecca's car was about an hour long, but it felt like forever. Rebecca was blaring Selena Gomez music, while Lila wailed about how she didn't want to go shopping or to a spa. Amanda was just asking where they could go to dinner. What would it be like living with these girls all year?

The first stop was the salon. Lila refused to participate. Rachel had never had a facial treatment before, and she made up her mind right away that she didn't ever want one again. The lotion itched and burned her skin and eyes. Some of it even leaked into her mouth and it tasted like glue. Despite the fact that the brow wax took much faster than when she and her friends did each other's at home, it hurt a lot more.

The manicure Rebecca had forced her into was just dumb. She didn't even pay attention. As she watched them do her nails, she felt an ache for her girlfriends back home. None of them would ever make her do anything this stupid. She made a mental note to get nail polish remover as she headed for the hair stylist's chair.

Sitting in the chair, Rachel stared into the mirror. She'd had the same long, dark wavy hair her whole life. True, she'd had bangs for part of her junior year and highlighted her hair for a few months senior year, but maybe now that she was in college, it would be time to try a new look. Growing impatient, the stylist asked Rachel if she'd made up her mind.

"Um, I'd like to try it short," Rachel said.

"How short did you have in mind?" the stylist asked.

"Maybe a little above my shoulders," Rachel said, trying to picture herself with short hair.

"You know, if you cut twelve or more inches off and let us donate the hair to make wigs for cancer patients, we'll do it for free," the stylist said.

Rachel sighed. This salon was expensive and the manicure and facial had already cost a lot. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a new look, but if they'd do it for free and it would go to a good cause, it was a win-win situation. Plus, everything else was changing, anyway. She looked at the stylist. "Okay, take twelve inches off."

x

"Rachel, you look so cute!" Rebecca shouted. Rebecca had just gotten a wavy perm and Amanda had gotten caramel highlights, but Rachel had made by far the most drastic change. Her hair was about an inch below her chin, barely even fitting in a ponytail.

"Ready for shopping?" Rebecca asked, linking arms with Amanda and Rachel.

"I guess," Rachel said.

"Let's go!" Amanda shrieked.

Shopping was even worse than the time at the salon, if possible. Rebecca fully assessed Rachel's wardrobe, threatening to burn all her clothes that had an animal on them. Instead, she brought Rachel to J Crew, H&M, Forever 21, Black & White, Dillard's, Nordstrom, Macy's and other stores she'd never heard of, buying a bunch of sleeveless shirts and short skirts. Rachel could not buy ANYTHING without Rebecca first approving it. Rebecca was taking the fun out of New York, but as they started leaving the mall she dragged Rachel into a store called Afterthoughts.

"What are you doing?" Rachel gasped.

Rebecca smirked. "The last step to the new Rachel."

"I think a haircut and new clothes are enough," Rachel protested.

"This is a good idea, trust me," Rebecca said.

Suddenly, Rachel figured out what Rebecca was doing. When Quinn had talked Rachel into getting her second ear piercing at Nationals last year, Rachel had been terrified, but at least Quinn, Brittany and Santana had been with her. Rebecca wanted Rachel to get another piercing and Rachel wasn't sure if she was up to it.

"This is my friend Rachel," Rebecca said to the clerk. "She'd like to get her cartilage pierced."

"Cartilage?" Rachel whispered. "Rebecca, we did not discuss this!"

"Don't panic, you'll look great," Amanda said.

"Why isn't she making you do this?" Rachel asked.

"Because I already have just about everything pierced," Amanda said. "Come on, Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

Rebecca cheered and before Rachel knew it, she had a third piercing in her ear lobe and a piercing in her cartilage. Luckily, Rebecca decided this did it and the girls were on there way back to Princeton soon.

When they got back, Rachel finished setting up her bedroom. She hung up posters from her various favorite musicals, but what really caught her eye was the photo board she'd created, decked out with photos of her with her dads, with her mom and sister, but mostly of her with Finn, at prom, at graduation, at the beach, on the holidays, just hanging out, at Glee competitions. There were photos of her with her teammates. All of them with their Nationals trophy. The seniors on senior night. Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake and Kylie the night they met the President of the United States at Nationals. So many good memories. Now an entirely different routine was taking the place of the life Rachel had known and loved for seventeen years. Everything changed, and so quickly. Instead, she'd be taking classes with no one she knew. There would be less structure and she probably would get lost on campus easily. Her parents said they knew she'd become a capable young woman, but she wasn't so sure. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for college.

But ready or not, she was here.


	4. Chapter 4: So Close, Yet So Far Apart

_Thanks for all your nice comments! Things have calmed down in my world, so I'm getting better at updating. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Please comment if I should continue._

Chapter 4: So Close, Yet So Far Apart

_Finn looked up at the scoreboard. The baseball team of nine and ten year olds he was coaching this summer was losing five to nothing. They hadn't won a single game all summer. It was discouraging to the boys, but discouraging to Finn as well. He'd tried hard with the boys, tried to be a good coach and not give up on them, but it was a struggle. As one who was all too familiar with failure, he knew how hard it would be for these kids. It wasn't the best luck that they'd gotten an eighteen-year-old coach who was just out of high school while some of the other teams in the city's recreational league were coaches of high school teams, something Finn blamed himself for. Coaches of the other teams had wondered if he was the brother of a boy on the team and he himself was sure he'd only gotten the job because not enough adults will had signed up. As the umpire called a time out, Finn looked at the discouraged members of his team to give them a pep talk._

_"Okay, guys, we're going to win this game," he said. "I just have the feeling that today we're going to win."_

_"Yeah right," one of the boys mumbled. "We'll probably lose again."_

_Finn sighed. The boys knew they weren't any good. "You've been improving in practice. Just show that other team what you've got."_

_"You guys look like you could use some refreshments." Finn turned to see Rachel walking over, pulling a cooler and carrying a plastic bag._

_"What are you doing here?" Finn asked._

_"I came to support you and your team," Rachel said with a smile. She turned to the boys. "How would you guys like some gatorade and chips?"_

_"Boys, this is my best friend, Rachel," Finn said. He didn't want to tell the boys she was his girlfriend, but they probably could have figured it out for themselves._

_"She's really pretty," one of the boys said._

_Finn smiled. "I think so, too." He helped Rachel give each boy a gatorade and a homemade cookie._

_"I want you guys to get this sugar in your system and then get out there and show the other team what you're made of!" Rachel said._

_The boys gulped their gatorade down and ate their cookies before heading back to line up. Rachel's strategy ended up being successful and the sugar seemed to help the boys. They ended up winning the game 14-6 and seeing the excitement on their faces reminded Finn of why he took this job._

_As he watched his players pack their bags, Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "How did you do that? You just won my team their first game of the season!"_

_Rachel kissed back. "Because I'm Rachel Berry!"_

_Finn laughed. "You're amazing." He turned to see that his players had just noticed the kissing between him and Rachel._

_"Coach Hudson has a girlfriend!" one of the boys declared._

_"Boys, I've been telling you since the first practice, call me Finn," Finn said. "And yes, I do. Remember, I'm eighteen."_

_"Well, your girlfriend makes good cookies," another boy said._

_"You should come to the rest of our games and make cookies for us again," another boy said._

_Rachel smiled at Finn, then at the boys. "I'd love to."_

_And that had only been the first game Rachel had helped them to victory in. There must have been something about Rachel's presence. Every game for the rest of the season, Rachel brought gatorade, homemade cookies and encouragement to the boys. Against all odds, Finn's team had made it to the championship game and won. Many of the parents of boys on his team complained that their sons had a coach young enough to be their own son at the beginning of the season. Finn liked to think that Rachel had something to do with the championship win._

x

Finn rolled over in his bed, realizing that he was just having a flashback. What a great memory that day was! Having Rachel to share it with him had made it extra special. And that was just one memory from this summer. He and Rachel had so many great memories together. This past year had been the best year of his life. He and Rachel had been together and happy all year, enjoying every moment as much as possible. Nothing was getting in their way. What he wouldn't give to be back home with her now!

The first night at OSU had been one of the worst nights of Finn's life. Already he couldn't stand his roommate, Derek, who was from the Dayton area. Derek had already managed to make a bunch of friends and was rude during Finn and Rachel's skype date. (During which Finn discovered Rachel now had short hair, three additional ear piercings and a bunch of new clothes.) They'd been so obnoxious Finn had ended the talk with Rachel early and gone into the RA's room sobbing. When he returned, he asked Derek and his friends to leave the room, claiming he had a headache and wanted to go to bed. The truth had been that he wanted to be by himself. He spent the evening on his computer looking at photos of himself and Rachel, himself and his family, himself and his high school friends, mostly him and Rachel though.

Finn hadn't expected to be homesick. Homesickness had never been an issue at camp or school trips growing up. He thought since he'd been fine when he was younger he'd definitely be fine at college. It was only the first night and he was dying inside about everything. He wanted Rachel. He wanted his mom, and his stepdad, and Kurt, and Ally.

"Finn! Time to get up!" Finn rolled over to see his roommate, already fully dressed. "How was your first night? Is your headache gone?"

Maybe this boy wasn't all bad. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking."

"Hey Finn, could you maybe take me and my friends to the Alpha Phi Delta party tonight? We need someone to clean up the mess and walk us home to make sure we get back okay," Derek said. "We couldn't drink as much as we wanted last night because no one was there to take us home if we were wasted."

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. This boy was exactly as he'd predicted. "Sorry, I have football practice." Technically football was over at six, but Derek didn't know that.

"Damn!" Derek shouted. "I'll see if Scott's roommate can do it."

Finn looked away. Hoping Rachel would still want to talk tonight, he got out his phone and sent her a text: "Good luck in classes today! Can't wait to hear all about it tonight. XO Finn."

Almost immediately, Finn's phone beeped with a reply from Rachel: "Thanks so much! Have fun at football."

Finn smiled and replied to the text. "Can't wait to skype tonight :)"

Again, Rachel took no time at all to reply. "Neither can I :) I miss your sexy face :("

Finn started typing a reply when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was his mom. "Hey Mom," he said, picking up the phone. "I miss you."

"Finny!" Carole cried. "I miss you too! It's so weird now that you're both gone. Ally can tell you're both gone. She was crying last night and it was so hard for Burt and me to console her. I think she needed you and Kurt to sing to her."

Finn felt a tear coming to his eye. "I miss you, Mom. So much."

"So how was your first night?" Carole asked.

Finn sighed. "Not so good. Homesickness hit me pretty hard. I really miss you and Burt and Kurt and Ally and Rachel. I skyped with Rachel."

"How's Rachel doing? I miss my other daughter."

"I think she's doing fine. She went out with her roommates her first night and she starts classes today. I miss her a lot though."

"Separation is hard, but you and Rachel will see each other on breaks and you can talk every day if you want."

"We're planning on talking every day. I hope this relationship survives the separation though. I always hear about couples in high school who think they're going to last forever and then in college their lives go in two different directions and it kills the relationship. I just don't want that to be Rachel and me."

"That won't be you two!"

"How can you be sure? Rachel's probably going to be some big star and I'm probably going to be stuck in Lima. What is there for me in New York?"

"You'll find something. This won't hurt you and Rachel."

"I hope not."

"Do you two plan on talking today?"

"Yup, at seven. I'm done with football at six."

"Tell me how your first practice with the Buckeyes goes!"

"I will, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Finny."

The welcome weekend activities were okay. Finn barely focused on the lectures. He'd been here less than twenty-four hours, but already wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here. EVERYTHING was too big and overwhelming. The exploratory program welcome was packed with noisy freshman, then convocation was too loud as well. Noise and crowds had never really bothered him before, but everything was different now.

Football practice was not what Finn had hoped it would be. He knew he should be grateful that the team took him, especially because he had to sit out his senior season with a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist and three fractures in his arm after the quarterback from the opposing team tackled him in their first game. He didn't complain at practice, but he got one message: he was sidelined. The coaches told him flat out that he could go to practices, but they wouldn't be using him unless it was an absolute last resort.

It was just one blow after another. College was not fun at all. Finn wanted to go home. As he picked up dinner on the way back to his dorm room, he felt his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't do this. All he wanted was to go home.

Rather than humiliating himself by eating alone in public, Finn brought his dinner back to his room and began looking around it. His eyes fell on the picture of him and Rachel taken at graduation that sat on the shelf of his desk. They both looked so happy in that picture. He had his arm around her, she was leaning against him and they had such big smiles on their faces.

Such a contrast to now. They were in different states now. Finn texted Puck and Sam (who both loved college) until Rachel called him on skype.

"I'm so excited to see you!" Rachel said right away.

"You too," Finn said. "So, how were classes?"

"They were all right," Rachel said. "In one of my classes we had to write a paragraph about where we see ourselves in five years and -"

"And what?" Finn asked.

"Oh, never mind," Rachel said.

"Now you've got me wondering, Rachel!" Finn said. "Tell me!"

"I said that I wanted to coach a Glee club in five years if I can't be on Broadway," Rachel said.

"Really?" Finn said. He was surprised Rachel was now thinking of career options beyond Broadway. Personally, he'd hoped she would say she wanted to marry him. "I never thought I'd see the day that you ditched your dreams of Broadway. I still think you may end up on Broadway one day."

"Awww, you're so sweet!" Rachel said. "So, how's OSU?"

"Football was all right today," Finn said. "But they probably aren't going to play me much."  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.<p>

"What I said," Finn said. "They had me sit out part of practice because they're having the lower level kids not play as much."  
>"But you got a scholarship!" Rachel gasped.<p>

"Guess that's not good enough," Finn said. "Ugh."

"Well, I'll always be watching and looking for you," Rachel said. "It sucks that you guys don't have any games close to me."

"I know!" Finn said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Rachel said. "I miss everyone. I mean, I talked to Quinn the other day and I texted Kurt and Mercedes but other than that I haven't really talked to anyone."  
>"Yeah, I've talked to Sam and Puck," Finn said. "And Kurt, but since he's my brother..."<br>"Yeah," Rachel said. "Mercedes met up with Matt Rutherford and he asked her out."

"Are you serious?" Finn said. "I thought he like, dropped off the face of the planet."

"Apparently not," Rachel said. "Everyone I've talked to is doing great."

"Well, are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm doing fine, still getting used to it," Rachel said.

"I'd say that's how I'm doing, too," Finn said.

"Finn, you'll be fine," Rachel said. "You're Finn Christopher Hudson. You're amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that college will be great for you."  
>"I could say the same thing for you," Finn said.<p>

For nearly an hour, Finn and Rachel talked as if they'd never left about Glee memories and weird people at their college. "Maybe I should go now," Finn said, and Rachel knew why.

"Don't fall in love with any hot girls down there," Rachel said.

"Don't fall in love with ANYONE," Finn said.

"Too late," Rachel said.

Finn blew Rachel a kiss before logging off. It was nice seeing her face, but what he really wanted was to back with her in person. This was only the first day. How much harder would things get?


	5. Chapter 5: History Repeats Itself

_Well, here's Chapter 5. Some of you may remember another story I wrote about Finchel's college life called "The Future." This story takes place at the same time, but the main focus of "The Future" is when Rachel is attacked at college. After much consideration, I have decided not to have this story focus on that, rather to focus on other things that happen during Finchel's college years. The attack will be mentioned, but the story of it, how it happened and how Finn and Rachel deal with it is "The Future," on my home page. At this point, the attack has not happened yet. I wanted to let you guys know about the decision I made, and I'll let you know when it HAS happened._

_Enjoy Chapter 5 and review if I should continue._

Chapter 5: History Repeats Itself

Rachel yawned as she got out of bed. It was a Saturday, but who cared? It may as well be a school day. College was definitely not what she'd hoped it would be. Rather, there wasn't anything she enjoyed about it. Most of her extra time was spent in her room. Her bedroom, because the common room was usually taken over by Amanda and her friends watching some comedy, or Lila and her friends listening to hard rock music, or Rebecca and her friends giving each other in-room spa treatments. She hoped the stress and homesickness of the first few days would pass, but two weeks of classes were already over and nothing had changed.

She was majoring in music and was part of a choir on campus, but that was no New Directions. This one was much bigger, for one thing, and didn't have the family-like dynamic. It didn't really bother her that she didn't really get solos, but at the same time, she almost felt useless to just be singing and dancing in the background. Her classes were overwhelming. She was only taking one music class, and the rest of her classes were core academic classes that only had two factors for giving her a grade: a midterm and a final. No papers, no quizzes, no projects. So if she bombed the midterm or the final, she was screwed.

Rachel missed Finn terribly and thought about him all the time. Every day they talked on the phone or had a skype date. It didn't seem like Finn's college experience was going well either. He was lonely and not enjoying football or his classes. He didn't get along with his roommate, but talking to him felt so good. It made Rachel feel like home was a little bit closer.

Not only did she miss Finn, but she missed her other friends from Glee, too. Her against-all-odds best friend, Quinn, was at Miami University of Ohio with Sam. Rachel and Quinn skyped at least three times a week. Quinn was having fun at Miami, but told Rachel she'd probably be just as lost as Rachel was if she didn't have Sam with her. She was encouraging Rachel to look into going to a school she and Finn could go to together and said Sam was telling Finn the same thing. Rachel liked that idea and had looked into the Ohio State website, but wanted to wait for Finn to bring it up.

Kurt was at DePaul, majoring in fashion, and simply loved it in Chicago. He and Blaine had managed to keep up pretty well. (Blaine was at NYU.) Rachel and Kurt texted a lot. She'd also done some texting and had a skype date with Mercedes and Tina, who were roommates at Ohio University. At OU, Mercedes had met up with Matt Rutherford, who was in the Glee club with them senior year and then moved to Toledo. Matt and Mercedes were now dating. Brittany was still in Lima at community college and was waiting on tables at Breadsticks. Rachel had texted her a few times. She'd never really gotten along with Santana, but Santana texted her, so maybe that was a good sign.

She thought about her other friends too, who were back in high school. There had been twelve underclass members in New Directions last year, so there were enough for it to keep going after the Class of 2012 graduated. She'd gotten particularly close to Kylie, who was a freshman when Rachel was a senior, and reminded her so much of her younger self. Well, a quieter version of her younger self. Talented (in music, but Kylie was also a talented writer), but not part of the group. Rachel knew from the day Kylie auditioned for Glee that she was in love with Jake. Jake wasn't exactly like Finn, but his status was pretty similar. He was the school board president's son, and because of that, you'd expect him to be popular, but he wasn't. (Like you expect Finn to be popular because he's the quarterback, but he really didn't have many friends.) Kylie was a social nobody, shy girl without many friends, but still felt like she couldn't get the board president's son. Rachel and Finn saw themselves in Kylie and Jake right away.

This year, Kylie and Jake were together, having had some help from Finn and Rachel. They'd taken Finn and Rachel's reins as the leads and captains of New Directions and Rachel had complete faith in them. Rachel just was thinking to text Kylie and see what was happening in Glee when she saw her phone ringing and noticed Kylie's name on the caller ID. She smiled and picked up the phone. "Hey Kylie! I was just about to call you!"

Rachel heard sobbing on the other end. "What happened?"

"Jake and I - broke up," Kylie sputtered.

"What?" Rachel gasped. She didn't see this coming at all. "What happened?"

"Well... from the beginning I've been insecure because he comes from prestige and I don't. I always worried that he'd dump me for another board member's daughter, or a city council member's daughter or something like that. Well, over the weekend he took me to the board dinner. I always go to those with him. He told me he'd never gotten beyond second base in a relationship. We just got to second base last week. Well, his ex-girlfriend, Amanda, who's another board member's daughter, cornered me and asked me how far we'd gotten. I told her second base because that's true. Then she told me when she was with Jake they got to THIRD base. I got mad because Jake was always saying he never went past second base. So I went and confronted him. He asked me how I found out and I said she told me. He said he didn't tell me because once he lied he knew it would upset me. I told him it would upset me less if he'd told me. He told me to stop being such a drama queen about it. Then Amanda said that no one tells me anything because a. I overreact to everything and b. everyone on the board just pretends to like me. Jake then said that I was just upset because it was with another girl from prestige and I got mad and stormed out," Kylie rambled.

"Oh no," Rachel said, thinking she knew where this was going. Already there were so many parallels...

"Then I made a HUGE mistake," Kylie said.

Yup, this was an exact replica. "What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I was walking home and I was so pissed. I passed Graham's house and Graham was in his front yard. He asked me if I was okay, he could tell something was wrong. I told him what happened with Jake and asked him to help me," Kylie confessed. "So, I kind of made out with Graham. But we'd only been making out for about five minutes before he stopped and said he's hurt Jake enough already, he can't do it anymore."

"Oh, Kylie," Rachel sighed. This girl really was a mini-Rachel, and history really did repeat itself. This was basically the same situation she'd been in. And like Rachel had, Kylie had probably picked the worst possible person to get revenge with. Graham Goldman, Jake's ex-best friend who now went to some private, expensive all-boys school and had turned his back on Jake after switching schools. Graham's friends at his private school didn't like Jake at all and had begun bullying. Perhaps the worst part was at the soccer game, McKinley against Graham's school, when Graham and his friends threw paint-filled balloons at Jake after McKinley won. Rachel knew Kylie knew about that, as she'd washed Jake's paint-covered clothes.

"I was such an idiot, Rachel," Kylie sobbed. "So then I called Jake and said that I was sorry for how I acted and he said he was sorry for yelling at me and lying to me. But I felt like I had to tell him about what happened with Graham. And he got mad and broke up with me over the phone. I tried apologizing at school several times this week and then on Friday, yesterday, he decided to 'officially' dump me IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GLEE CLUB. Rachel, you've got to help me!"

"You know Finn and I were in this same situation our junior year basically, right?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kylie said.

"Well, I think we might be able to help. I'm going to call Finn and figure something out and then get back to you, okay?" Rachel said. "Don't call Jake or anything again until I call you back."

"Thanks," Kylie said. "I miss you so much, Rachel."

"I miss you too," Rachel said. "But I'm coming back for Sectionals. By then, you and Jake will be together, and I can't wait to see you rock your duet. Tell everyone in Glee I said hi."

Rachel sighed and picked up the phone and called Finn. She sort of missed the drama that came with being in Glee. Or maybe she just missed Glee.

x

Finn had managed to get a good night's sleep, something that rarely happened on Friday nights. Probably because Derek and his friends were spending the weekend at the motel. The football team was at a game in Illinois this weekend, so he wouldn't be forced to spend this weekend sitting in his football gear watching everyone else play. Of course, there would probably be nothing to do this weekend except study. He still had no friends on campus and missed home in ways he didn't think he would. He missed his mother, who he'd always had such a special bond with, his stepfather, who'd become the father he so needed, his stepbrother, who was off in Chicago and loving the big city and his little sister, who never failed to make him smile. He missed his friends too. He'd kept close tabs with Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Blaine, especially Sam. They all loved college. He felt like a party pooper, so he kept his complaints to a minimum when talking to them.

More than anything else, Finn missed Rachel. What he wouldn't give to have her next to him and just lean over and give her a kiss. To hold her in his arms and smell the lovely vanilla shampoo and strawberry lotion she always wore. To talk for hours about nothing, about things no one got but the two of them. To laugh together. To sing together.

Finn sighed and popped a DVD into the DVD player. It's not like he had anything better to do. Then his phone went off. He looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Jake. He picked up the phone. "Hey Jake. How are you? How's Kylie? I miss you guys."

"That's actually what I was calling about, Finn," Jake said. "You're the only person in the world who will understand this... so I got to third base with my previous girlfriend, but it was too much, so I lied and told Kylie I'd never even gotten to second. Kylie and I just got to second. But then my ex had to tell Kylie last weekend that we got to third base. Kylie got mad, and I overreacted and said some stupid things. Kylie stormed out. When she called the next day to apologize for storming out, she admitted that to get revenge, she made out with Graham. GRAHAM! Of the six billion people in the world, the one who could hurt me the most!"

Finn sighed. This was happening again, just with different people. "Did you break up with her?"

"I had to!" Jake said. "She cheated on me! She's been trying to apologize all week and it's clear that she's heartbroken, but I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to hug her because she seems so sad, and another part wants to yell at her again for what she did."

"Well, the way I see it, you have three options. You can totally kick her out of your life and move on, you can accept mistakes on both ends and forgive each other or you can sit around the house moping."

"I wish it was that simple, Finn."

"Life isn't simple. But I know one thing. The five months during which Rachel and I were broken up for that same situation were the worst six months of my life. I eventually realized what I hope you and Kylie realize a lot sooner: we both made mistakes, but we need each other."

"I don't know, Finn. This came out of nowhere."

"At least take a few days to think. You can call me if you need to talk about it again."

"Okay. I really miss you, Finn."

"I miss you, too. Call me in a few days, just so we can figure out where to go from there."

"Okay, thanks Finn."

Finn couldn't believe this was happening again. If only he was home. And Rachel was home. They could figure out a real way to help Jake and Kylie. As soon as Jake hung up the phone, it went off again - and this time, it was Rachel. "RACHEL!" Finn practically screamed.

"FINN!" Rachel screamed. "I MISS YOU!"

"I miss you too!" Finn said. "How are the crazy roommates?"

"Crazy," Rachel said. "What about you, how's the party-boy roommate?"

"A party boy," Finn said. "God, Rachel, I miss you so much."

"I miss you more than I can say," Rachel said. "Kylie just called me - "

"Really? Jake just called me," Finn said. "I can't believe this is happening again."

"Neither can I," Rachel said. "I guess they're JUST like us."

"Well, if they're JUST like us, they NEED to be together," Finn said. As he and Rachel began talking about advice to give their friends, he just began to miss her more. They may be together in a relationship status, but he wanted them to be PHYSICALLY together as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Mini Finchel

_Well, I'm sorry about my lack of updates. I was hoping that I'd be able to update more, I really was. My family situation has been pretty overwhelming. I was even hoping to be writing two stories at once, but so much for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. In the next chapter - Finn and Rachel both have troubles at college.  
><em>

Chapter 6: Operation Mini Finchel

_Finn put his arm around Rachel as they watched the 4th of July parade pass by them. The small neighborhood parade was never very entertaining. Just a bunch of little kids riding their bikes and a few adults playing tunes on their instruments. Finn's mom's friend organized the parade, so she always made him go._

_Rachel didn't personally mind, as long as she got to go with Finn. Plus, they'd had fun yesterday spray painting stars and stripes onto solid white t-shirts. She had her hair in two braids, each section including a small strand wrapped in red, white, or blue ribbons. She'd even convinced Finn to let her paint his face to match hers. As they got their ice cream sandwiches, Finn's phone rang. "Hey Mom... Oh, do I have to? I wanted to hang out with Rachel! Fine, I'll ask her." Finn put his phone down. "Rachel, want to come to the family cookout?"_

_Rachel smiled. "I'd love to." Unlike her family, which was a bit distant and dysfunctional, Finn had a large, happy, loving family, who often treated Rachel like one of their own._

_Finn and Rachel got in the car and drove to Finn's grandparents' house. The adults were sitting around the table talking, while his cousins were running around playing with a frisbee. As Finn and Rachel got out of the car, Finn's younger cousin ran up to them, screaming, "Finn! You brought Rachel!"_

_"I think my family likes you more than they like me," Finn said to Rachel, laughing._

_"That's not true!" Finn's nine-year-old cousin Katie said. "I like her just as much as I like you."_

_Finn sighed. "I'll take that."_

_"I've always liked Rachel," Katie said. "I didn't like Quinn."_

_"Hey, that's not nice," Rachel said. She and Quinn had become best friends, but still, she was glad Finn was dating her and not Quinn._

_"Finn, do you think you and Rachel will get married?" Katie asked._

_"Well, I like that idea," Finn said. "What about you, Rachel?"_

_"I like it, too," Rachel said, smiling that Finn was considering the idea._

_"We need to finish college first, though," Finn said._

_"I'd marry him tomorrow if I could!" Rachel blurted out. Finn blushed. Katie giggled. "I was wondering - do you two want to go swimming with me?"_

_"That would be fun," Rachel said as Finn nodded. "We should probably say hi to everyone else first."_

_Finn and Rachel began walking around to say hi to everyone. Rachel felt right in place with Finn's family. Her mom's family loved her, but her dads' families were not fans of their lifestyle, thus cutting off contact with Rachel and her dads. After they said hi, Katie grabbed Rachel's hand. "Rachel, when are you going to start giving me dancing lessons?"_

_Rachel smiled. "Whenever you want."_

_"Finn could use dancing lessons too," Kurt shouted._

_"Hey!" Finn said. "I'm getting better."_

_Rachel kissed Finn. "That you are."_

_"I saw the video of you two singing at Nationals," Katie said. "It was so cool and that was a great song."_

_Rachel smiled. "Thanks."_

_As Rachel and Katie began dancing, Kurt called out, "Katie, you're pretty good. Maybe you should get a professional to teach you."_

_"Rachel IS a professional!" Finn shouted._

_"She's beautiful AND talented," Finn's grandmother said. "How did you score her?"_

_Finn laughed. "It was simple. All she ever wanted was to be together and she never gave up, even when I was with other girls."_

_"She's so sweet, too," one of his aunts said._

_"Unless you're her competition for a solo!" Kurt said._

_"Kurt, you and I do the best duets," Rachel said. "Other than Finn and me."_

_"What about me and Kurt?" Blaine whined._

_"You guys do nice duets, too," Finn said._

_Burt's mom turned to Burt and Carole. "How did they both manage to find such great significant others?"_

_"We only hope Ally finds someone HALF as nice as her brothers found," Burt said._

_Rachel enjoyed a fun afternoon with Finn's family. Dancing with Katie, talking about college with his mom, aunts and grandma, showing everyone the video from Nationals with Finn, Kurt and Blaine._

_At the end of the day, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Katie, and Katie's twelve-year-old brother Michael sat together, eating hot dogs and watching fireworks. As the fireworks shot into the sky, Finn put his arm around Rachel. Rachel looked at him and smiled. She knew she had a place with Finn and his family and knew that if she and Finn were to get married, this would be a group of people she'd love spending every holiday with._

x

Rachel sighed as she woke up. She'd had so many flashbacks of their final summer before she went off to college. It felt like every night she had a dream about her and Finn with a memory from the summer attached. Rachel heard her phone ring and looked at the caller ID. Kylie. With all the stress about college, she'd almost forgotten about her friend's dilemma. "Hey, Kylie," Rachel said.

"The situation just got a lot worse," Kylie moaned.

Rachel sighed, just glad this wasn't her and Finn. "What happened?"

Kylie began belting out the details from last weekend. _A BOE party had been held. The kids were in the basement playing spin the bottle. It was Kylie's turn. She spun the bottle - and it landed on Jake's brother, Kyle, who was only in seventh grade._

_"Don't do it, Kylie," Jake had said._

_"Why not?" Kylie had snapped. "He's got the guy version of my name. That should be something." She kissed Kyle. Then she turned back to Jake. "Why can't you just forgive me?" Her eyes were filling with tears._

_"Let's go to another room and talk."_

_"No, let's talk here. So, Jake, why can't you just forgive me?"_

_"You cheated on me!"_

_"I don't love Graham and I don't love any other guys! I just love you and I want you back!"_

_"We're going to talk in another room."_

_"No, we're not."_

_"Kylie, I don't think I belong with anyone right now. But I still think you're a great girl. You know, just because I can't be with you doesn't mean I don't care about you or support you…" Jake began._

_Kylie began sobbing. "I do not give a flying shit about whether not you believe in me," she said. "I have my parents for that. I want to be back together Jake. It's not that you CAN'T be with me. It's that you DON'T WANT to be with me. You know, for a straight A student, you can be pretty fucking stupid." She stormed upstairs._

_"I want to go home," she told her parents._

_Another BOE member's son gave her a look and said, "He's over you and it's about time you get over him, too."_

"That sounds like a real roadblock," Rachel said when Kylie finished talking.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Kylie said.

"I think I might have something in mind," Rachel said. "Just let me call you back in a few minutes." She picked up the phone and dialed Finn's number. Finn picked up right away and said, "Well, hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome," Rachel said. "Kylie was calling me for help. What was it that made you realize it was time to forgive me?"

"I wanted to forgive you from the day I broke up with you," Finn said. "But I realized I couldn't wait any longer when you sang 'Get It Right' at Regionals."

"I know what to do," Rachel said.

"You're having Kylie write a song?" Finn asked.

"No," Rachel said. "Just wait to get the call from Jake."

Rachel called Kylie up. "Kylie, send me some photos of you and Jake. We're making him a video."

"A video?" Kylie asked.

Rachel smiled. "Leave it to me." With all the stress of college and being away from home, she needed a distraction. She used the pictures Kylie sent and created a montage to "Get It Right." She then sent the video to Kylie, instructing her to slip it into Jake's locker at school the next day. Kylie insisted on putting it in Jake's mailbox at home instead. Rachel didn't know if that was a good idea, but told Kylie to do what she wanted. She hoped it would work for her friend - and realized by doing this how much she missed Finn.

x

A few days later, Finn saw his phone ringing and that it was Jake. He picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

Jake began talking. "A few days ago I went to the mailbox and found an envelope with his name on it. In the envelope was just a DVD with "Watch me" written on it. I figured it was another apology item from Kylie - she's left quite a few things in the mailbox during the week after our breakup. I put it on his desk to be dealt with later. Then last night I saw it on my desk. I decided to put it on. She'd made a montage of photos of us set to a Taylor Swift song. I listened to the words and looked at the pictures. At the end of the video a message popped up "I'm so sorry. I love you." I was just watching a video Kylie made for me again. I just - I feel really bad about everything that happened."

"Well, it's like I told you, you have three options," Finn said. "You can totally kick her out of your life and move on, you can accept mistakes on both ends and forgive each other or you can sit around the house moping. Moping doesn't seem to be making things any better for you."

"That's what I'm thinking," Jake said. "It's not over with Kylie. Watching the video I felt feelings - the feelings I felt when I was dating Kylie. Maybe I do still love her. Maybe I just needed time to forgive her. We've both made mistakes. I'm really the one to blame for Kylie making out with Graham. I've made up his mind. When I see Kylie at school the next day, we'll talk."

"Good thinking," Finn said, wishing he and Rachel could talk in person again.


	7. Chapter 7: College Mess

_Well, I guess I officially suck. I am SO sorry for taking so long to post updates. It's not like me. At all. I had a death in the family and while we saw it coming for weeks (which is why I was so slow), it was pretty hard._

_On a lighter note, I hope everyone enjoyed the Season 3 premiere of Glee. I definitely did. I hope more people enjoy Glee this season. I know lots of people complained last season. I personally liked last season, but that's just me. The Finchel cuteness last night just about killed me._

_So, here's Chapter 7. Review if I should keep going._

Chapter 7: College Mess

Rachel didn't think it was possible, but college was getting worse and worse. Her five classes_ - _Introduction to College Life, Introduction to College Performing Arts, Calculus, US History and Human Biology - were not the type of things she enjoyed. Her three academic classes had were solely graded on three exams, meaning if she failed one, she was pretty much messed up. Rachel had graduated third in her class at McKinley and was the top-ranked girl, GPAs only behind those of Artie and Mike, but apparently being on top at a small-town high school wasn't the same as being top of the heap at the third best university in the country. Rachel had gotten a full scholarship, but even that wasn't good enough. She was still just a little fish in a big sea.

Even worse than the academic situation, if possible, was the friends situation. She hadn't really made any friends on campus. All three of her suitemates had their own groups of friends who were constantly in the living room having fun. She secretly wished she had a group like that she belonged to. She was shy in classes, a first for her, and hadn't even gathered the courage to audition for the choir.

Her parents often asked her what had happened to the Rachel from high school. The confident, poised, driven Rachel, who would do anything to get what she wanted. Well, Rachel often wondered that herself.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She went to the door and saw Rebecca there. "Rachel, sometimes I forget you're in this room," Rebecca said.

Rachel sighed and started fiddling with her hair.

"Anyway, I was wondering, want to come to a party with me tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"A party?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I noticed you're not really enjoying college. Maybe a party would help you loosen up a bit," Rebecca said.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Great!" Rebecca said. "We're leaving at 7."

Rachel watched Rebecca leave. She didn't want to go to this party, but it may be her only shot. She'd been talking with friends from high school during the first few days of college, but they'd all moved on with their lives and were making friends and loving college. She hadn't spoken with anyone but Finn in over two weeks. She and Finn continued to Skype every night. Finn had a hard time with football, but was forced to continue because that was how he could keep his scholarship. While waiting to leave for the party, Rachel logged into her e-mail and found an e-mail from an e-mail address she didn't recognize, with "Everyone back home misses you SOOOOOOOOO much!" as the subject line. She figured she'd open it.

_I got your attention, didn't I?_

_Well, guess what? That's NOT TRUE at all. By the contrary, they are all SOOOOO glad you are gone! No one ever liked you to begin with. The glee kids, like everyone else in the world, knew you were nothing more than a pathetic needy baby, who clung to them because she couldn't find any friends (I wonder why?), and they were only nice to you because they were to nice to tell you they wanted you to get the hell away from them. And your family's only nice to you because they have to be._

_And now you're off at college, with so many opportunities you never had at home. And are you taking advantage of any of those opportunities? No. I'm not there, but I know all you do there is mope around and whine about how much you hate it there. Well, nobody likes school. Suck it up. And don't come to anyone from home for comfort. You won't get it. Just leave your family and the glee club alone. NEVER call them again. NEVER e-mail them again. NEVER show up anywhere where they are again, and if you do BY COINCIDENCE, DON'T talk to them. Give them time to forget how unlucky they were to have you in their lives. If they're lucky, in a year they'll have forgotten you exist._

_I'm sure you think I'm saying all this just to be mean. Well, I'm not._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_PS: I hope you're annoying a lot less people down there, though if anything, you're annoying more._

Rachel started crying as she read that e-mail. Was this really how people felt about her? She immediately called Finn and read him the e-mail.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Finn shouted. "Rachel, that's not true. You're a beautiful girl. I love you more than I can say. But Rachel - do you love me?"

Rachel was shocked. "Yes, more than I love myself."

"Really?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "Yes."

Finn sighed. "I love you. I was so worried..."

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"That I'm just a backup," Finn said.

Rachel was shocked. "What made you think that?"

"Because you're at a school so far away when we could have gone together."

"That doesn't mean i don't love you"

"You don't love me?"

"I do."  
>"I've always felt like I came second to your Broadway dreams. I want us to last, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this. I'm worried you'll get caught up in fame and I'll be forgotten."<p>

Rachel didn't like where this was going. "You'll never be forgotten."

"How am I supposed to know you won't run off with some Broadway stud who's hotter and more talented than me? You think I don't remember your fling with Jesse? I do."

"Finn..."

"I love you, Rachel, but if you love me, you'll do anything to make me safe and happy. Our junior year in high school, you offered me an ultimatum: football or you. Now I'm offering you an ultimatum: Broadway or me." Finn hung up the phone. Feeling even more stressed, Rachel followed Rebecca to the car. Three of Rebecca's friends also followed. "Rachel, you're driving home," Rebecca said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

Rebecca's friend Kristen smirked. "NYU. The Omega Phi Beta party."

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"They have the best parties of any greek organization on campus," Rebecca's friend Chelsea said.

"Rebecca says you don't drink and you never do anything, so we figured you'd be a good driver," the last girl, named Mia, said.

Rachel sighed. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of this, but it was something. She'd gotten into a fight with her boyfriend and her friends back home had forgotten her. This may be the one shot for fun.

The hour drive to NYU was dominated by Rebecca, Chelsea, Mia and Kristen talking about who'd had sex with the most people or downed the most beers at the last party.

When they arrived and got to the Omega Phi Beta house, there were already at least a hundred people there. Loud music was playing. Boys and girls were pulling their clothes off. Some people were even having sex in corners.

Rebecca and her friends ran into the party and began screaming as she watched her roommate gulp down a vodka and five beers. People at the party began throwing their beer bottles around; Rachel ducked as one narrowly missed her head. As Rebecca vomited, Rachel cleaned up her vomit. Eventually, a girl at the party passed out. Rachel wanted to get her roommate and her friends out of the trouble, so she tried to carry him back to the car before the police arrived. Chelsea and Mia both threw up on Rachel's shirt. By the time it was time to take Kristen to the car, Rachel eventually dragged her back. All four girls were gagging and vomitting on the way back to Princeton. When they got back to the Princeton, Rachel took Chelsea, Mia and Kristen to their dorms before dragging Rebecca to their room. Rachel was exhausted and just dumped Rebecca in the common room. Rebecca began running through the suite screaming and jumping on furniture. She shouted "Rachel, make me some food!"

Rachel sighed, went into her room and called her dads. What had become of her? She had no hope of fitting in at college. She'd lost her sense of belonging with people back home too. Did she have any purpose in the world anymore.

Rachel's dads didn't answer the phone. She just blurted out all her feelings. "I don't like college. At all. This just wasn't for me and I hate it so much I could never begin to describe it. They look at the students as numbers and base everything off tests, which doesn't do me a bit of good because even if I study, I can not do well on a test. This is such a big party school and it seems like all anyone wants to do is smoke and drink. My "friends" have turned into the people who try to lead me into trouble. I miss you so much. I hope things will get better here, and it may take some time, but right now, I hate it and all I want to do is leave. It's a huge waste of four years and the university's scholarship fund. Back home, I was known as the talented lead singer of New Directions who led the team to a National Championship, here, I'm known as the person who cries on random spots on campus about how much she hates it here. I'm considering not coming back next year."

Rachel was crying by the time she got off the phone. Since her dads hadn't answered, she tried calling her mom and left a similar message. Fearing Finn would break up with her, Rachel lay on her bed and felt tears coming to her eyes. Maybe what Quinn had feared would turn out to be true for Rachel. Maybe high school would be Rachel's peak.

As she tried to fall asleep, Rachel's phone rang. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Finn. Fearing what Finn would say, Rachel picked up the phone. "Hey, Finny."

Rachel could almost see Finn's half smile as he stammered. "I'm going to say something Quinn said to me once, but it's more true for us. Can we be in love again?"

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rachel said as a tear fell. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"This is my fault," Finn said. "I love you and I don't want to hold you back from your dreams."

"At this point, Finn, I don't know what career I want," Rachel said. "I do know one thing I want: for us to last."

Finn sighed. "I wish you were here."

Rachel sighed. "I wish I was there. Princeton isn't what I hoped."


	8. Chapter 8: Home Again

_Well, I said I'd update more. I think this is one of my favorite chapters of this story so far. I speak about Rachel's attack in this chapter, but it is not covered in this story because it is the focus of "The Future." Please comment if you want me to continue._

Chapter 8: Home Again

OSU's winter break had not come soon enough.

Finn's first semester at college had been absolutely miserable. Sure, he'd managed to finish with two A's, two B's and one C, but probably because he often had nothing better to do than study. He still didn't have a single friend on campus. His roommate got on his last nerve and often came back to the room drunk, making messes for Finn to clean up. Next semester he was rooming with a quiet boy from the football team whose roommate hadn't worked out either, so hopefully that would make things better. Football hadn't been fun at all. He'd quit about a month into the season because the workouts were so hard and they didn't even let him play. His parents were less than thrilled because this meant they now had to pay more tuition, but they understood.

Of course, Rachel's attack in October had scared the bajesus out of Finn. Rachel had slowly begun recovering from the surgery to her spine to repair the injuries from the attack, but she was still in a wheelchair and had bruises and scars. Finn had gone home every weekend to see her and was now seriously considering proposing during the holidays.

As he drove home, Finn was most impatient to see Rachel. The six weeks he had off were theirs and he wanted to spend every second possible with her. Finally, he arrived at his house, planning only to drop off his luggage. "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Ally!" Finn called as he went inside.

"Finn!" Finn looked up to see his mom and stepfather coming in as Ally crawled in. "We missed you!" Carole cried.

Finn picked up Ally and began rocking her. "I missed you guys more." Ally looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Ally missed her brothers," Burt said.

"I bet," Finn said. "I missed you all so, so much. I'll hang out later. I'm going to see Rachel."

"Bring Rachel here," Carole said. "I want to see my other daughter."

"I will," Finn said. "We're going to the Sectionals, but after that we'll stop by." Finn drove to Rachel's house and just walked in. Her mom said he was part of the family so he never had to ring the bell. Her dads said the same thing about their house, but Rachel would just live with her mom until she was out of the wheelchair. Finn went to the living room, where Rachel was sitting on the couch. She was still in her pajamas, but perked up at the sight of Finn. "Finny!" Rachel cried.

"Rach!" Finn ran over to Rachel and threw his arms around her. "I missed you so much!"

"I'd be thinking you'd be heading to Sectionals," Rachel said.

"They don't start till four, and anyway, I came to pick you up," Finn laguhed.

Rachel giggled. "But Finn, I'm still in my pajamas."

"Get changed and let's go then!" Finn said.

"Can you help?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "Of course." He knew getting dressed was hard for Rachel because of her injuries. He pulled on a dress and tights and pulled her hair into a tiny ponytail before helping her back into the wheelchair and to his car. They then drove to McKinley where Sectionals were being held this year. Finn helped Rachel out of the chair before he wheeled her into the choir room, where the 16 members of New Directions and Mr. Schue were waiting. Jake and Kylie ran over to Finn and Rachel, hand in hand, and hugged them.

"Looks like you two are back together!" Finn said. With all the stress about Rachel, he'd forgotten that they'd been having problems.

"Yeah, for a couple weeks now," Jake said. "And it's thanks to you two."

"You knew all the right things to do and say," Kylie said. "And to thank you two and show how happy we are that Rachel's okay, we asked Mr. Schue if we could use some of the best Finchel numbers for Sectionals this year."

Finn smiled. "I feel so honored."

"What songs are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Kylie and I are doing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' for the duet and then all of us are doing 'Somebody to Love' and 'Don't Stop Believing,'" Jake said.

Finn remembered those songs. Three of his favorite songs they did.

Mr. Schue came over. "Jake, Kylie, you'd better go give the captains pep talk." Then he noticed Finn and Rachel. "Rachel! You're okay!"

"I'm getting better," Rachel said.

"I've missed you and all the seniors," Mr. Schue said. "You guys should come to our party after the competition. That way you can meet the four new freshmen and we can all catch up."

"That would be amazing," Rachel said. "Good luck in the competition."

Finn wheeled Rachel out of the choir room and into the auditorium. In the front row were Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. It was the first time everyone had been together since Rachel's attack. Everyone chatted casually while the first two choirs performed before the New Directions were announced. It was weird seeing Jake and Kylie doing what Finn and Rachel had done so many times - the duet, complete with entering from opposite sides of the stage, circling each other and having eye sex - but they were good at it.

_Jake: Don't go breaking my heart._  
><em>Kylie: I couldn't if I tried<em>  
><em>Jake: Oh, honey if I get restless<em>  
><em>Kylie: mmm, baby you're not that kind.<em>  
><em>Jake: Don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Kylie: You take the weight off of me<em>  
><em>Jake: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door<em>  
><em>Kylie: Ooh I gave you my key<em>  
><em>Both: Ooh Ohh<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it.<em>  
><em>When I was down<em>  
><em>I was your clown<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it.<em>  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart.<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhh oh<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>Jake: So don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Kylie: I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Both: Don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Jake: And nobody told us<em>  
><em>Kylie: 'Cause nobody showed us<em>  
><em>Jake: And now it's up to us babe<em>  
><em>Kylie: Ooh,I think we can make it<em>  
><em>Jake: So don't misunderstand me<em>  
><em>Kylie: You put the light in my life<em>  
><em>Jake: You put the sparks to the flame<em>  
><em>Kylie: I've got your heart in my sights<em>  
><em>Both: Ohh Ohh<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>But,<em>  
><em>When I was down<em>  
><em>ooh<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><em>I was your clown.<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it,<em>  
><em>right from the start<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart.<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh oh<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>Jake: Don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Kylie: I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Jake: Don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Kylie: Oooh Ohh<em>  
><em>I give you my heart<em>  
><em>Jake: Don't go breaking my heart<em>  
><em>Kylie (Jake): Won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Jake (Kylie): Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Kylie (Jake): I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Jake (Kylie): Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Kylie: I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Both: Oooh Ooooh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Rachel poked Finn. "That was pretty good!"

Finn nodded, remembering that he and Rachel were originally going to use that song for the duets competition their junior year. They ended up doing an offensive song instead so that Sam could win and feel part of the group. The duet ended, the rest of the group entered the stage and the second song began.

_Jake: Can_  
><em>New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

_Kylie: Ooohoooo NOOOO_  
><em>Each morning I get up I die a little<em>  
><em>Can barely stand on my feet<em>  
><em>New Directions: Take a look at yourself<em>

_Jake: Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
><em>New Directions: In the mirror and cry<em>  
><em>Lord what you're doing to me<em>

_Kylie (with New Directions):_  
><em>I have spent all my years in believing you<em>  
><em>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!<em>

_Jake: Somebody_  
><em>New Directions: Somebody<em>  
><em>Ooh somebody<em>

_New Directions: Somebody_  
><em>Kylie, Jake and New Directions: Can anybody find me<em>

_Jake: Somebody to love_

_Jake: I work hard_  
><em>New Directions: He works hard<em>  
><em>Every day of my life<em>  
><em>I work till I ache my bones<em>  
><em>At the end<em>  
><em>New Directions: At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I take home my hard earned pay all on my own<em>

_Kylie: I get down on my knees_  
><em>And I start to pray<em>  
><em>Till the tears run down from my eyes<em>  
><em>Lord<em>

_Jake: Somebody_  
><em>New Directions: Somebody<em>

_Jake and Kylie: Ooh somebody_  
><em>New Directions: Somebody<em>

_Jake, Kylie and New Directions: Can anybody find me_

_Kylie: Somebody to love_

_New Directions: He works hard_

_Jake: Everyday_  
><em>I try and I try and I try<em>

_Kylie: But everybody wants to put me down_  
><em>They say I'm goin' crazy<em>

_Jake: They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
><em>I got no common sense<em>  
><em>I got nobody left to believe<em>

_New Directions:Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>No oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Ooooooohooo<em>

_Jake: Lord somebody_

_Jake and Kylie: Ooh somebody_

_New Directions: Can anybody find me_

_Kylie: Somebody to looooveee?_

_Jake: Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
><em>I just keep losing my beat<em>  
><em>New Directions: You just keep losing your beat<em>

_Kylie: I'm ok, I'm alright_  
><em>New Directions: She's alright, she's alright<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna face no defeat<em>

_Jake and Kylie with New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
><em>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<em>

_New Directions: Find me somebody to love_  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Jake: Ooooohhooo<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Kylie: Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Jake: Somebody<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Love, love, love find<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Jake: Oooohhooo<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Kylie: Ooooooohh<em>  
><em>Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2)<em>  
><em>Somebody find me somebody to love<em>  
><em>Can anybody find me<em>  
><em>Somebody to...<em>  
><em>..Lovee...<em>  
><em>Find me, somebody to love, find me somebody to love<em>

_*New Directions keep repeating until the end of the song:_  
><em>Find me, somebody to<em>  
><em>Love, find me somebody to love<em>

_Kylie: Somebody find me_  
><em>Jake: Find me<em>  
><em>Kylie: Somebody find me<em>  
><em>Somebody to love<em>  
><em>Jake: Somebody<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>Kylie: Somebody to love<em>  
><em>Somebody to love<em>  
><em>Jake: Somebody to love<em>  
><em>Kylie: Find me somebody<em>  
><em>Toooo<em>  
><em>New Directions: Loveeee<em>

The crowd was on its feet, with the loudest cheers coming from the alumni, as the song came to a close and the final song, the New Directions' adopted anthem began.

_Jake: Just a small town girl_  
><em>Livin' in a lonely world<em>  
><em>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>  
><em>Kylie: Just a city boy<em>  
><em>Born and raised in south Detroit<em>  
><em>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>  
><em>Johnny: A singer in a smoky room<em>  
><em>Hannah: A smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>Johnny and Hannah: For a smile they can share the night<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>  
><em>New Directions: Strangers waiting<em>  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion,<em>  
><em>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>  
><em>Natalie: Workin' hard to get my fill<em>  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>Will: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time<em>  
><em>Erin and Andrew: Some will win<em>  
><em>Some will lose<em>  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>Natalie and Will: And now the movie never ends<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>  
><em>Carly and Alex: Strangers waiting<em>  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Zach and Kayla: Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>

_New Directions: Hiding somewhere in the night_  
><em>Don't stop!<em>  
><em>Don't stop believin'<em>  
><em>Jake and Kylie: Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>New Directions: Street lights people Yeah!<em>  
><em>Don't stop beleivin'<em>  
><em>Jake and Kylie: Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>New Directions: Street lights people<em>  
><em>Don't stop!<em>

The New Directions were announced as the winner, and in Finn's opinion, a second National title was doable. After the competition, the alumni joined the current members of New Directions at a party. After a rocky semester at college it felt so good to be home again. As Finn drove Rachel home he watched her sleep in the passenger seat. He hoped that soon she would be his wife.


	9. Chapter 9: Sapphire Ring

_OH MY GOD. I am just loving Finchel this season. You're the best girlfriend ever. The kiss. Rachel believing in Finn. Rachel sitting on Finn's lap._

_Even though next week's episode looks sad for Rachel, at least Finn supports her._

_And here's Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy and review! This is my favorite chapter.  
><em>

Chapter 9: Sapphire Ring

Finn was already three days into winter break and had spent almost every moment he could with Rachel. Poor Rachel was still recovering from her injuries and trauma, but told Finn over and over again that since she now had him with her all the time, she felt safe again. It was nearly midnight and Rachel and Finn were hanging out at the Hudson-Hummel house, watching a movie together. About twenty minutes before the movie ended, Rachel had fallen asleep in Finn's arms. Finn looked at Rachel sleeping in his arms. She looked so beautiful. Her bruises and scrapes were slowly fading and her back brace was covered by her sweatshirt.

Kurt came into the room where Finn and Rachel were sitting. Finn put his finger to his lips, telling Kurt not to wake Rachel.

Kurt smiled and sat next to Finn. "You really love her, don't you?"

Finn nodded. "I really do." He took a strand of Rachel's hair and began twirling it around his finger. In high school she had a lot more for him to twirl, but he preferred her bob.

"She's come a long way," Kurt said. "Just look at her. Remember those horrible reindeer sweaters? Ugh." He shuttered at the thought. "I burned all of them. And those sequined leg warmers? Ew. And what to say about that green dress she wore to that party? Ugh. Just ugh. And then she had bangs junior year... she looked awful. And who thought she'd get piercings?"

Finn laughed. Kurt ALWAYS was the fashionista. Good thing Rachel was asleep and hadn't heard the things Kurt had said. "She's grown emotionally. Remember when she used to scare people away with her egotism? Now she never talks about herself like that."

"Of course I do," Kurt said. "She and I used to fight each other for solos, now we're besties."

"And we used to keep her and Quinn as far away from each other as possible, now we have to drag them away from each other," Finn said. "She's come a long way." He kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I'm so proud of her."

"Finn, I know we're young, but have you considered proposing?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Finn asked. Had Sam (or Quinn) told Kurt? Finn had told Sam he wanted to propose but hadn't told anyone else. Well, except Quinn because Sam blurted it out to her. What he wanted more than anything was to propose, but what he feared more than anything was that Rachel would reject him. They hadn't really talked about what she'd do after she recovered from her injuries, but she could easily go back to Princeton and find someone she loved more, who was more talented.

"You heard me," Kurt said.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no," Finn said. He sighed. "Alright. Yes. I want to propose."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked. "I'm planning the wedding."

"I don't even have a ring yet," Finn said. "Actually, on Black Friday, could you come with me to pick one?"

"I'd love to," Kurt said.

"I'm planning to ask her parents tomorrow," Finn said. Burt and Carole had invited Rachel and Blaine's families to spend Thanksgiving with them.

"Awww!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged Finn. "My brother's getting married."

"We don't even know if she'll say yes," Finn said. He knew there was a possibility Rachel would say no.

"Are you stupid, of course she will!" Kurt said.

Finn looked at the clock, realizing he should take Rachel home. Despite the fact that Kurt had been so encouraging, Finn was still hesitant about proposing. Sam, Kurt and Quinn had all been encouraging but they all may also be hesitant if this was them. It would be the same with any of his other friends. He'd never really felt comfortable going to his mom about relationship issues. It was at times like this when he really needed his dad. He needed some father-son advice.

As he drove Rachel home, Finn thought about his dilemma. He needed his dad. True, he'd found father figures in Mr. Schuester and Burt, but they weren't his dad. Still, talking to his stepfather was worth a shot. After dropping Rachel off at home, Finn went upstairs and heard a cry from Ally's room. He looked in and saw Burt holding Ally.

"Finn, would you like to hold Ally?" Burt asked. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Finn smiled and took his sister out of his stepfather's arms. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?" Finn asked Burt.

"Sure, what's up?" Burt asked.

"I know I don't really have one, but you're the closest thing I have to one, and I need a dad right now," Finn said.

"Trouble with Rachel?" Burt asked.

"No, the opposite," Finn said. "My love for her is only growing. In fact, I'm considering proposing, but we've had our ups and downs. I'm confident that's behind us but I'm worried about what Rachel might think. What if she worries that things will end again? What if she feels like I'm pulling her down?"

"Finn, I don't know why you're talking like this but it's totally not true," Burt said. "I overheard Rachel talking to you in the tire shop that one day, and she believes in you. More than you believe in yourself. Rachel loves you. She knows you'll go the distance together. Propose to her."

"You think I should? We're only 18," Finn said.

"Love knows no age, Finn," Burt said. "I've said this before, I hope Ally finds someone half as wonderful as you and Kurt have found. Rachel's sweet, she helps you out, she knows you better than you know yourself and she believes in you more than you believe in yourself. I want you to propose."

"And if she says no?" Finn asked.

"She won't say no," Burt said, watching Finn rocking Ally. "Besides, Ally needs a sister. Rachel's her only shot at that."

Finn looked at Ally. "I can't think of a better sister for her. Oh, she fell asleep. Thanks for talking with me, Burt."

Burt took Ally and put her back in bed, then turned to Finn. "Finn, I may not be your birth father, but I am willing to be your dad, if you'll let me."

Finn smiled. All his life he'd wanted a dad.

x

At Thanksgiving dinner the next afternoon, Finn asked Kurt to distract Rachel so he could talk to her parents alone. As soon as he knew Kurt and Rachel were in the basement, he looked her mom and dads square in the eyes and said, "I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand." He held his breath, worried of what they might say. They may think they were too young or want a better son-in-law.

Shelby spoke first. "Finn, I would be honored to call you my son-in-law."

"You love Rachel, and she loves you," Hiram said. "I'm surprised you didn't consider this sooner."

Finn smiled wide. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged all three of Rachel's parents before going downstairs to join Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Beth and Ally.

"Where were you, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to my mom," Finn said. He tried to hold his excitement. His parents approved, her parents approved, his brother approved - all he needed was to ask her now.

"Hey Kurt," Finn asked. "Tomorrow, can we do that shopping I was talking to you about the other day?"

Kurt began jumping up and down. "YES!"

"Whoa, Finn asking to go shopping?" Blaine said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Finn put his arm around his girlfriend, who he hoped would soon be his fiancee. "You'll see."

x

Kurt, always up for a shopping trip, woke Finn up at 5 a.m. the next morning. Finn was barely awake, but forced himself into some nice clothes for their trip to Zale's for a ring. Kurt insisted on driving two hours to Cleveland, so Finn at least got to sleep in the car on the way there. In return, he'd have to drive home.

Finn and Kurt went into Zales and there were so many rings it was overwhelming. "I don't know if I can pick one," Finn thought out loud.

"She wants a ring, Finnley," Kurt groaned. "Look at all the ones they have!"

"All of these are so nice," Finn said. "But I don't know if they're right for Rachel."

"You are such a boy!" Kurt said. "She'll love ANY of them."

"Do you need help?" Finn turned around to see a store representative standing there.

"He's here to pick out a ring for his girlfriend," Kurt said.

"This is big!" the employee said. "One of the biggest purchases you'll ever make!"

"I know," Finn said. "That's why I need the right one."

"Tell me about her," the employee said.

"She's smart and she's funny and she's beautiful and she's talented," Finn said. "She loves singing and acting and performing arts and Broadway. I want to get her one that's special. The regular gold diamond ring isn't for her."

The sales clerk got out a box. "Here's some rings with other jewels."

Finn's eye fell on a white gold ring with a carrot-cut sapphire in the center, with two small diamonds on either side. Right away, he knew that was the one. "I like this one," Finn told Kurt and the clerk.

"So do I," Kurt said. "I can just see Rachel wearing it."

"I think this is the one," Finn said. "Yes. This is definitely the one."

"Good choice!" the employee said.

With that, Finn paid for it, had it packaged and left the store. "I think she'll like it," he told Kurt.

"I think she'll love it," Kurt said. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"When I have the guts," Finn said. "And when the time feels right." The ring had cost three hundred dollars, but it was worth it. Rachel was worth it. Now what he had to do was plan the perfect proposal. He wanted to give it to her at a special time. He didn't know if he could wait until Christmas, but her birthday was in a few weeks. He took it upon himself to plan a surprise birthday party for her, at which he'd give her the ring as a birthday present. But he needed the perfect proposal speech.

"Finn, get your head out of the clouds," Kurt said. "You have to drive me home.

"Sorry," Finn said. "Thanks for doing this. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said. "Not like that anymore though."

Finn laughed, remembering the days his brother had a huge crush on him. At the time it had been extremely uncomfortable, but now they laughed about it.

x

Once he was back at home, Finn ordered Christmas presents for his parents, siblings and friends online before starting to compose a speech for his proposal to Rachel. It needed to be emotional, but not too emotional. Tell her how much he loved her. How he always had. What made her realize that she was the one he wanted. That he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

As he typed his speech, Finn sent out a mass text to the Glee club telling them of his plans. He even got Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Blaine to agree to serenade them.

In a few weeks, Rachel may well be Finn's fiancee.


	10. Chapter 10: Engaged

_Thanks for all your support. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 10. Finchel is having a great season and lots of the spoilers are making me so excited! Still, don't give up on fanfic!_

_DISCLAIMER: Over 30000 views and seven months later, I still don't own Glee. I just own the ideas for my stories and my computer. And the original characters._

Chapter 10: Engaged

_Rachel, I die without you..._. No that wasn't right, especially because Rachel had nearly died this year.

_My life is incomplete without your gold stars..._ No, he couldn't say that, Rachel now thought her gold star phase was dumb.

Finn banged his head on the table. Who knew trying to write a proposal speech would be THIS difficult? His friends told him a speech wasn't necessary. Just get down on one knee and give her a ring. "She'll say yes, she's wanted to marry you since we started Glee," Puck had said. "She admitted to me that she pictured you while making out with me when I dated her!"

Finn would picture Rachel while making out with Quinn while they were dating. Maybe begin his speech with telling her that? No, that wouldn't be right. Quinn would be there and while he never wanted to date her again, he wouldn't want to hurt her. They WERE friends after all, and Quinn was dating one of his best friends.

Everything had to be perfect. Finn had gone all out with planning the proposal. He'd surprise her with the ring at the end of opening gifts at the surprise birthday party he was planning for her. He'd gotten the guys to agree to serenade them as he had in NYC on their date.

He opened the box with the ring and looked at it. It would look beautiful on Rachel's finger. He sighed and decided to start his speech fresh, just saying what came from his heart.

x

On the 18th of December, the New Directions alumni were decorating Rachel's basement for the surprise party Finn had planned. The boys were hanging streamers and balloons while the girls were setting up tables with food and presents. It was so great to see everyone again: Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, even Matt who had been in Glee with them sophomore year, moved, and was now going to OU and dating Mercedes, had come back. Puck's girlfriend from BG was there as well.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this with me," Finn said, hanging streamers.

"We all need to be here to hear your proposal to the hot little Jewish American princess," Puck said.

Finn felt nerve creeping in. Now that the day he'd planned to do it was actually here, he didn't know if he was ready. "I don't know if that's going to happen today. Maybe I'll wait for Christmas. Or New Year's Eve."

"You're doing it today," Kurt said. "I can't wait any longer."

"Yeah Finn, I think you and I went over that speech about 100 times," Sam said. "And I read about ten versions of it."  
>"I think I can," Finn sighed.<p>

"She's going to say yes, you know," Santana said.

Finn stared at the floor. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Finn Christopher Hudson, she's been pursuing you since you and I were together... before I found the perfect guy," Quinn said, kissing Sam. "She'll say yes."

Finn slipped the box into his pocket as his phone vibrated. "It's Rachel's mom. Rachel's on her way down. Hide, everyone!"

Everyone ran and hid behind the furniture. Finn heard as Rachel came downstairs and heard her call out to see if anyone was there. At that, everyone jumped out. Finn watched as Rachel started to fall backwards, but knew she couldn't because it could further injure her back. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"You did this for me?" Rachel whispered to Finn as they sat down.

Finn nodded. "I wanted to."

Rachel threw her arms around him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Finn returned the hug. "You're the best girlfriend ever." Maybe later tonight she'd be his fiancee though.

Dinner, present opening and talking went by too quickly. Eventually the time came when everyone was giving Finn looks telling him they wanted him to get out the ring. When she opened her last present, Finn worked through his nerves to say, "Okay, Rach, I have one more thing."

Everyone looked at Finn, knowing what that one thing was. The attention made him more nervous, but he worked through his nerves. What he wanted, after all, was to marry Rachel. He took her hands as he began to talk.

"Rachel, almost losing you was SO hard. The week you were unconscious in the hospital was the worst week of my life. I was living in fear that I was going to lose you. It was awful. It took almost losing you to help me realize I can NEVER lose you again and my life is incomplete without you." Finn gulped and looked at the floor. Maybe she didn't know where he was going.

"Well, I don't plan on doing anything that would make me lose you ever again," Rachel said.

That was a good thing. "The first time we danced together in Glee club, I knew you were the girl for me," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. "I dreamed of finding the right girl to marry forever and when I met you, I knew that girl was you. I love you so much. I want to be the guy for you. I wonder what I did to deserve you, but every time I'm with you, you make me feel like you still love me, despite all my faults." He was doing fine so far, but the biggest part was still to come.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," Rachel said. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Finn said. "I want to see you walking down the aisle on my wedding day. I want to raise children together. I want you to wake up every morning for the rest of your life and know how loved you are. I want to spend forever with you. I want you to spend forever with me." Well, now it was time. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a gold ring with a sapphire. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped. "Yes! Yes!"

Finn smiled and slid the ring on to Rachel's finger. She'd said yes. He'd done it. Rachel WANTED to marry him. Completely forgetting about her recent spinal surgery, he lifted her up off the ground and spun her around in the air, feeling elated and overjoyed. Now he wondered why he'd held back from proposing!

He barely noticed, but the music was beginning and his friends were beginning to sing to him, as he'd requested.

_Puck: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
><em>When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away<em>  
><em>Blaine: An enchanted moment, and it sees me through<em>  
><em>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<em>

_Sam: And can you feel the love tonight_  
><em>It is where we are<em>  
><em>Mike: It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<em>  
><em>That we got this far<em>  
><em>Boys: And can you feel the love tonight<em>  
><em>How it's laid to rest<em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<em>  
><em>Believe the very best<em>

_Kurt: There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
><em>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn<em>  
><em>Matt: There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors<em>  
><em>Mike: When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours<em>

_Boys: And can you feel the love tonight_  
><em>It is where we are<em>  
><em>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<em>  
><em>That we got this far<em>  
><em>And can you feel the love tonight<em>  
><em>How it's laid to rest<em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<em>  
><em>Believe the very best<em>

Finn looked into Rachel's smiling face and then looked at the ring on her finger. Like Kurt had said, it looked beautiful on her finger. The blue in the sapphire matched the dark blue dress she was wearing and the silver color of the white gold matched her silver tights. The diamonds even matched those on Rachel's dress.

Already, wedding planning was beginning. Kurt appointed himself as the wedding planner and Rachel declared that she wanted all the girls from the glee club to be bridesmaids, with Quinn as the maid of honor. Finn knew he wanted all the glee boys to be ushers or groomsmen or - whatever Kurt wanted them to be called this time, with Sam as the best man. While it was great to see everyone again, Finn was glad when everyone left so he and his beautiful new fiancee could have some time to themselves. He helped her clean up the basement and then cuddled her on the couch, admiring her ring.

They'd been through everything together over the past four years. Against all odds, they'd come together. On the surface, they appeared to be different but really weren't different. People expected him to be popular because he was quarterback, but he really didn't have many friends. She didn't have many friends either, but the difference was it was obvious. They'd both been searching to find their niche - him by playing as many sports as he could, her by joining as many clubs as she could. It turned out they both had the same niche - Glee. Glee truly was the best thing that had ever happened to Finn. He'd made real friends and found the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

Eventually Rachel told Finn that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. He knew that since her attack and then the surgery, she was getting wiped out more easily. He carried her to her room, helped her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Then he lay next to her in the bed until she appeared to be asleep. He kissed her goodnight, said goodbye to her mom and drove to his house, feeling over the moon.

Finn went in the living room to see Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Ally sitting in the living room. "We heard the news Finn," Carole said. "I'm finally getting Rachel as my daughter."

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine. "You HAD to tell them?"

"I didn't want to, I wanted to save it for you!" Blaine shouted. "But Kurt just couldn't wait!"

"He's filling us in on all the wedding plans," Burt said.

"Rach and I haven't even picked a date yet, Kurt," Finn said. "She just accepted the ring a few hours ago. Oh, you should have seen the look on her face when I gave it to her! It was the happiest moment of my life."

"Well, now we don't have to listen to you stress out about whether not she'll say yes anymore," Kurt said.

"Who'll do it for you guys?" Finn asked.

"I'm guessing it'll be me, because I'm the masculine one," Blaine said.

Finn picked up Ally. "Rachel's going to be your sister, Ally!"

Ally smiled at Finn. Finn looked at his family. "She smiled at me! She's happy!"

"We're all happy, Finn," Carole said. "Rachel's a beautiful, sweet, talented girl. You couldn't have made a better choice. I know she'll treat you well. She'll be a great wife and a great mother to your beautiful babies."

"Don't make us into parents just yet!" Finn laughed.

"Finn, you're engaged," Burt said. "That's big."

Finn smiled. "I know it's going to be amazing." He moonwalked up to his room and began looking at the pictures of him with Rachel around the room. It was official - he and Rachel were going to spend their lives together.

"You're pretty happy, aren't you?" Finn turned to see Burt standing in the door.

Finn nodded. "I am. I really am."

"I remember that feeling, when I proposed to your mom and she said yes," Burt said. "It felt like healing for all the hurt that had happened, losing Kurt's mom and all."

"That's how it felt for me," Finn said, realizing that after all the breakups, love triangles, separation and Rachel's accident, having the ring on Rachel's finger made everything seem so - right.

"She's a very lucky girl," Burt said.

"Thanks Dad - I mean Burt," Finn quickly corrected himself.

"Finn, you know, if you want to call me Dad you can," Burt said. "Kurt's called your mother Mom since we got married."

Finn had never been able to call someone Dad before. "Okay Dad."

Tonight, despite all the hard times over the past few months, all was right in the world of Finn Hudson. He had his friends, he had a family who loved him and he had Rachel. He would never lose her again.


	11. Chapter 11: Making Decisions

_I'm sick, so this isn't my best. I'm already at work at Chapter 12 - which has lots of wedding plans! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment if I should keep going_

_DISCLAIMER: Over 30000 views and seven months later, I still don't own Glee. I just own the ideas for my stories and my computer. And the original characters._

Chapter 11: Making Decisions

Rachel had finished her Ohio State application and was sitting in the living room, just flipping through wedding magazines. Ever since Finn's proposal, all she'd thought about was making the wedding absolutely perfect. Kurt had even more wedding magazines, if possible, and had already told Rachel about at least twenty dresses he thought would be perfect for her. She was talking with the girls about what would be a good color for the bridesmaid's dresses. She and Kurt were trying to pick some of the songs from the Glee club's set lists from their competitions to perform at the wedding.

This semester Rachel was taking five classes at the local community college. She was sure that Lima would be VERY lonely. She'd lived here her whole life, but for the past three years, she'd had friends to hang out with constantly. Mr. Schue wanted her to help out with the Glee club for Regionals and Nationals (Nationals were in Los Angeles this year).

Today she had the flu, so it's not like she could do much of anything. The glee kids were planning to go skiing today. This day trip had been planned months ago, but naturally Rachel couldn't go now even if she was healthy. So many physical activities were now limited because of her back. Today would be a lonely, boring day, but once she got better, she still might get to hang out with people before they went back to school.

Rachel sighed and took out one of her mom's magazines. It's not like there was anything better to do.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up to see her mom. "You've got a visitor."

Finn came into Rachel's bedroom, dressed in jeans, a flannel plaid shirt and a down vest, with flakes of snow in his thick brown hair. He was carrying a bag of - well, something. Rachel thought he looked so cute, but it probably wasn't a good idea to be here when she was sick.

"Finn," Rachel croaked. "I don't want you to get sick."

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand. "It's worth it. I came to take care of you."

"I thought everyone was going skiing today," Rachel said.

Finn shook his head. "I couldn't leave you here alone." He knelt next to Rachel's bed and gave her a kiss. "I brought you something."

Rachel croaked, "What?"

Finn smiled and handed Rachel a coffee mug with a gold star and "FINCHEL" on it. "I picked this up for you on the way here."

"Do you HAVE to spoil me?" Rachel asked.

"I'm your fiancee, that's my job," Finn said. "I stopped at Wal Mart on the way here and had a custom cup made for you."  
>Rachel smiled and croaked. "You're the best fiancee ever. I can't wait to get married."<p>

Finn smiled. "Neither can I. Hey, after we get married, do you want to stay here or move to New York?"

Rachel sighed. "That's what I've been thinking about. I mean, when Kurt and I sang on the Broadway stage, it was so amazing, but I can't bear the thought of losing you to Broadway."

"Who's to say you can't have both?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "I felt torn for so long and that made me think I can't have both."

"I think I know what to do," Finn said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Get out your karaoke machine," Finn said. "You and I are going to sing together. Songs that I think are perfect for both scenarios. Both of which come from Broadway shows."

"But Finn!" Rachel gasped. "I haven't sang since my attack." She couldn't believe she'd gone that long without singing. She remembered the days when she'd post a video of herself singing on myspace every day.

"Don't worry, I'll be singing with you," Finn said with a wink. "For the first song at least. This I think is the perfect song for this situation."

"I've missed our duets," Rachel said. "Let's do this."

Finn turned on the karaoke machine as the music began.

_Finn: Once I was a selfish fool _

_Who never understood _

_I never looked inside myself _

_Though on the outside, I looked good! _

_Then we met and you made me _

_The man I am today _

_Rachel, I'm in love with you _

_No matter what you say_

_'Cause... _

_Both: Without love _

_Finn: Life is like the seasons with no summer _

_Both: Without love _

_Finn: Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer _

_Rachel, I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love _

_Tracy, never set me free _

_No, I ain't lyin' _

_Never set me free, Rachel _

_No, no, no! _

_Both: 'Cause without love_

_Rachel: Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_Both: Without love_

_Rachel: Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

_Both: Darling, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love_

_Finn: So darling, never set me free_

_No!_

_Rachel: I'm yours forever _

_Never set me free_

_Both: No, no, no!_

_Finn: If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_Rachel: Finn, I've got to break out _

_So that I can get my hands on you_

_Finn: And girl, if I can't touch you _

_Now I'm gonna lose control_

_Rachel: You're my t-rex knight_

_I've found my Jewish soul_

_Finn: Rach, I wanna kiss ya!_

_Rachel: Let me out at the next toll!_

_Both: Without love_

_Finn: Life is like a prom _

_that won't invite us_

_Both: Without love_

_Finn: Life's getting my big break _

_and laryngitis_

_Both: Without love_

_Rachel: Life's a '45' _

_when you can't buy it _

_Both: Without love _

_Rachel: Life is like my mother _

_on a diet _

_Both: Like a week that's only Mondays _

_Only ice cream, never sundaes _

_Like a circle with no center _

_Like a door marked "do not enter!" _

_DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER _

_'Cause I never wanna be... _

_Without love _

_Finn: Yes now you've captured me _

_Without love _

_Rachel: I surrender happily _

_Both: Without love _

_No, no, no _

_No, I dont wanna live without _

_Love, love, love _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Darling, you had best believe me, _

_Never leave me _

_without love!_

"Well?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "I love singing with you."

Finn smiled back. "I love singing with you too. Now try singing by yourself and see if it has the same effect. I picked out the perfect song for this too."

As Rachel listened to the opening chords of the song, she recognized it. This was the song her mother sang on the tape that revealed her identity to her.

_Rachel: I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_And still I dream you'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_Both: I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

As she sang the "And still I dream you'll come to me" verse, Rachel had to grip Finn's hand. She got what he meant by this. Some dreams would leave you alone. And her Broadway dream was one of those. Finn had joined Rachel for the last verse and when they finished she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Finn. I get it. I don't want to live without love. Be dreaming of you. My place isn't on Broadway alone. It's with you. All I want is to be with you. Be it on Broadway or here. I love you!"

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "I love you, too!"


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Plans

_Well, here's Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it, please don't forget to review. It made me excited for the upcoming Finchel wedding.  
>NOTE: Before anyone says anything, I know Glee didn't cover all the songs Rachel names. The one she names that you haven't seen on Glee are the ones they used in my other fanfics (the Nationals one and the Senior Year one).<em>

Chapter 12: Wedding Plans

_Rachel Barbra Berry  
><em>_and  
><em>_Finn Christopher Hudson  
><em>_request the honor of your presence  
><em>_at the celebration of our marriage_

_July 28, 2013  
><em>_6 p.m.  
><em>_The Galleria - Lima, OH_

Rachel had probably looked at the printed invitation a thousand times. She'd probably look at it a thousand more times. She'd dreamed about marrying Finn since they joined Glee together. Now, it was actually going to happen.

It was only February, but the wedding plans were already on. They'd already selected a venue and a date, but that was all that had been done. They hadn't hired a real wedding planner, deciding Kurt would be just as good. This weekend, Finn and Kurt would be coming home so they could do some more planning. Rachel smiled as she went to bed, looking at her ring before she turned out the light. It was happening. It was really happening. Finn would be hers.

x

_Rachel sat next to Finn in the pew at Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding (well, now she was Mrs. Schuester). As they said their wedding vows and gave their speeches, Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, or Mr. and Mrs. Schuester as they were now, had always clearly loved each other. Rachel knew that they would get married._

_Mr. Schuester had asked all 26 members of the New Directions from the 2011-2012 school year to perform at his wedding. All of them had sang during the walk down the aisle and they'd all sing for the first dance, then take turns performing at the reception._

_As the rings were exchanged, Finn leaned and whispered to Rachel, "I hope one day that'll be us."  
>Rachel smiled and nodded.<em>

_The congregation cheered as the new Mr. and Mrs. Schuester processed out of the church and down to the reception hall. As they went to the reception hall, Finn leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "Have I told you how pretty you look today?"_

_Rachel laughed. "About a million times. But it doesn't hurt." She gave Finn a quick kiss._

_"You look gorgeous, Rachel," Finn said. Rachel smiled and looked down. She was in a navy strapless dress with flowers by the shoulder blades and glitter on the upper part. She'd styled her hair into an updo and was wearing the necklace Finn had given her for graduation._

_Rachel looked at Finn, who looked so handsome in his tux. "You look very handsome."_

_Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Let's find our seats."_

_Finn and Rachel were at a table with Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. It was great to be seated with so many of their Glee friends. The whole time they ate, Rachel couldn't help but fantasize about what her own wedding might be like._

_Mr. and Mrs. Schuester came to the table with the New Directions alumni. "Thank you all for being here," Mr. Schue said. "Even though Baby Schuester's on the way, you were my first children."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn said. "We're so happy for you."  
>"And congratulations, MRS. Schue," Rachel said.<em>

_"You aren't our students anymore," Mr. Schuester said. "Please call us Will and Emma now."_

_"And Rachel, we're very much looking forward to your wedding," Mrs. Schuester said. "I'm betting that'll be the next wedding we'll all be here for."_

_"Everyone says that!" Rachel said._

_"Yeah, because it's gonna happen," Puck said._

_Rachel looked around the room. Graduation had only been a few weeks ago, but this was the first time since then all 26 members had been together. The 26 members had become one big family. At the table behind theirs were Mike, Tina, Artie, Lauren, Alex, Carly, Kayla and Zach, and at the one to the left were Jake, Kylie, Johnny, Hannah, Will, Natalie, Andrew and Erin. It was just so good to see everyone all together again._

_The dancing began after the meal. Finn's dancing had improved greatly since they first joined Glee. He held Rachel close when they danced. They did a duet together and everyone cheered. When it came for the throwing of the bouquet, Rachel caught it. Finn had just winked at her. He had carried her to the car and walked her up to her house._

x

It turned out that the Finchel wedding WOULD be the next one. Rachel seriously couldn't wait for Finn and Kurt to arrive for wedding planning, because life at home alone in Lima was getting lonely and boring. She wasn't a fan of the classes she was taking at the community college, her physical therapy was getting more and more annoying and her parents were expecting her to do more and more work around the house. She'd finished her Ohio State application and would be moving in with Finn in the fall. The two of them would be getting an apartment together off campus.

On Friday afternoon, Rachel sat in the living room, just waiting for Finn to arrive. Finally, Finn just let himself in, came into the living room and greeted Rachel with, "Hey, fiancee!"

"Hey, fiance," Rachel giggled as she gave Finn a tight hug. It was their first time seeing each other in nearly three weeks.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "You need to come down to Columbus and spend the night with me sometime. I can show you around campus so you know where things are next year. Besides, Eric would have thrown me out this weekend anyway because his girlfriend's coming to visit, so I can throw him out for a weekend so you can come visit."

Rachel smiled. She liked the idea of spending the weekend with Finn, but worried about being on a college campus again. Just the mere thought made her think of that dreadful day at Princeton where she nearly lost her life. "How is rooming with Eric going? Is he better than Derek?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "MUCH better. He actually doesn't eat my food, is quiet when I want to sleep, and asks me before bringing people in the room. My classes this semester are much better, too. But next semester will be the best, because I'll have you with me."

"I feel the same way," Rachel said. "I don't think I can take this separation much longer."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "You smell really good today."

"Must be the new shampoo and lotion," Rachel said.

"Well I approve of it," Finn said. They kissed as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Could you get it, Finn?" Rachel asked. "It's probably our wedding planner."

Finn went to the door and let Kurt in. Kurt was carrying a huge stack of wedding magazines. "Okay, Finn, Rachel, I'm going to make your wedding the best one I've ever planned. Tell me exactly how you want everything."

Rachel began freaking out. "Okay, Kurt. First of all, I want NO songs with sexual themes or offensive language played at the wedding. I want drinks limited to two per person. We can give out drink tickets..."

"Rachel, we are NOT little kids anymore," Kurt said. "Besides, you're the one to talk. You got drunk as hell at Puck's graduation party."

"And you had a VERY dirty mouth when you got drunk," Finn added.

"Fine, we don't have to keep it PG with the songs," Rachel sighed. "But I want Faithfully for our first dance and pretending for the walk down the aisle. And I want the following songs included on the soundtrack for the reception: Don't Stop Believing, No Air, Smile, Borderline/ Open Your Heart, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, There's A Light, Last Christmas, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, As Long As You're Mine, Somebody to Love, Imagine, You Can't Always Get What You Want, My Life Would Suck Without You, Hello Goodbye, Total Eclipse of The Heart, Any Way You Want It/ Loving Touching Squeezing, Marry You, Sing, Loser Like Me, Only In America, Seasons Of Love, Fireflies, Show Me The Light, With Or Without You and No Day But Today." She finally took a breath. She'd memorized the list of every song she and Finn had ever sang together in Glee. And she wanted each one to be played at the wedding. Heck, the original versions of those songs was her top played playlist. And it was entitled "Finchel."

Kurt slapped the table. "Rachel, do you have all those written down somewhere."

Rachel nodded. "Yup!" She went to the computer, printed the list and gave it to Kurt. Kurt scanned the list. "You know these are all Finchel songs, right? And not all of them are exactly the right songs to use for a wedding."  
>"That's why I want to use them," Rachel giggled. "And even if they're not wedding-appropriate, I want to use them because they're Finchel songs."<p>

"All right then," Kurt said. "Finn, any songs you want to add?"  
>"I want to use the Finchel play list," Finn said. Rachel laughed and kissed Finn.<p>

"Okay then," Kurt said. "Next order of business, the menu. What do you want to serve?"

"Finn, handle this one," Rachel said.

"Okay," Finn said. "For the appetizer, I want shrimp cocktail. Then house salads. Then for the entre, steak, roasted potatoes and asparagus. And then a layered chocolate wedding cake."

"That sounds great!" Rachel cheered.

"You two are much easier than I thought you'd be, you're making my job easy," Kurt said. "What about decorations?"

"Oh, I want a gold star theme!" Rachel gushed. "Gold stars for the centerpieces, streamers with gold stars, gold tablecloths..."

"Rachel, I'm stopping you right there," Kurt said. "I thought you were retiring the gold stars."

"But I grew up with them!" Rachel protested.

"I think Kurt has a point, Rach," Finn said gently. "I'd rather not have gold stars as the centerpiece at my wedding."

Rachel sighed. "We're not using your favorite football team's colors either, Finn."

"What's your favorite color, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Blue," Finn answered. "Like, royal blue."

"And Rachel, what's yours?" Kurt asked.

"Pale pink," Rachel said.

"We'll do a pale pink and royal blue color scheme then," Kurt said. "We can use blue tablecloths and pink plates and then put pink and blue flowers as the centerpieces and then pink balloons and blue streamers."  
>"I like that idea," Finn said. "What do you think Rach?"<p>

Rachel smiled. "I love it." Her excitement was only growing for the wedding as she talked to Finn and Kurt.

"I assume neither of you have your dress or tux yet?" Kurt asked.

"I don't," Rachel said. She turned to Finn. "Do you have yours?"

"Nope," Finn said.

"Then I'm getting you each appointments at some of the finest designers in Chicago," Kurt said. "You two are two special to just buy chain outfits. You're each wearing a one-of-a-kind piece."

"Aren't those really expensive?" Finn asked.

"I make the calls here!" Kurt shouted. "I'll find you each a stylist for the big day. Rach, I know you and the girls do each other's hair for dances, but for the wedding, you need a professional. Especially since you have short hair now, there's less to do. Finn, I'm sorry, but for the wedding, the mussed look won't do it. Rach, I'll get a makeup artist for you. Don't worry, it'll be natural, because I know you don't really like makeup."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "And while we're on the subject of the dress and tux, I want the bridesmaids to have aqua blue dresses. I haven't found the perfect one yet, but dresses that color are really pretty. Which would mean aqua blue vests and ties for the ushers."

"Perfect!" Kurt explained. "That'll go great with our color scheme. And the last thing we need to go over today: speeches. How's Sam's best man speech coming, Finn? Should I write it for him?"  
>"I think Sam can write his own speech, Kurt," Finn said.<p>

"Then that's all we need to do today, I'll go make all the calls," Kurt said. "Finchel, you're going to have the best wedding ever." He gave Finn and Rachel each a hug before leaving the engaged couple cuddling on Rachel's couch.

"What do you think, Rach?" Finn asked as Rachel rested her head on his lap. "Are we going to have the best wedding ever?" He held her hand with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

Rachel sighed. "Finn, already I know it's going to be everything I've always dreamed of." She knew that even if it was just the two of them in a cramped room, it would be everything she'd dreamed of, because the groom was Finn. Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Beyond The Stars

_Well, here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it. The song used in this chapter is where the story title comes from. I hope you enjoy this chapter - comment if I should continue. Chapter 2 of my other fanfic should be up tonight. :)_

Chapter 13: Beyond The Stars

Rachel could never see herself doing this.

Taking a deep breath, she logged onto Princeton's website and officially withdrew. She then went to the OSU website and officially declared herself an OSU student. She was officially registered. She'd selected her classes, signed an apartment lease online.

It was now that it hit her. Her lifelong dream of being on Broadway was now most definitely not going to happen. She hadn't imagined that there would be a time when Broadway was absolutely out of the picture. True, it wasn't exactly what she wanted with her life anymore, but getting rid of something that had been a major part of her life for so long was hard. There were other things she could do with her life related to music. She could coach a Glee club of her own. She'd helped Mr. Schue select a set list for Regionals and that had been fun. The theme for the Regional competition was "getting through a dark time," and Rachel had selected three under the radar songs for New Directions to sing. Watching them could be somewhat painful at times, but at the same time, she had to remind herself that her time was up.

This weekend Finn would be coming home and they would go to Regionals together to see the underclassmen perform. They would also be doing more planning for their wedding. However, Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Regionals. Seeing all the high school kids on stage would remind her of everything she gave up for herself. She'd most likely never sing on a stage again.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Finn standing there. "BOO!" Finn shouted.

Rachel jumped. "FINN!"

Finn laughed. "You said I can just let myself in."

"I guess you're right about that," Rachel said. "I meant it when I said that. I just - wasn't expecting you."

"So I'm not allowed to come surprise my fiancee?" Finn asked. "Don't you want to see me?"

Rachel sighed. "I do. I always love seeing you, Finny. I'm just kind of sad right now."

Finn picked Rachel up and put her on couch and sat next to her. "What's going on?"

Rachel looked down. "I withdrew from Princeton officially. I won't be close to Broadway. I guess now we know that for sure it isn't going to happen. I guess I always knew, deep down, that it wouldn't happen, but now that it's set in stone..."

Finn put his arms around Rachel and started stroking her hair. "Rachel... I really don't know what to say to you. I feel like I might say the wrong thing."

Rachel buried her face in Finn's chest. "Go ahead and say it."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "First of all, let me tell you that I hope when I say this, I hope you don't think I don't love you. Rachel, I think you're the most beautiful, talented, sweetest person I know. But at the same time, there's so much more to life than Broadway. This is for the best for us. Even when you were at Princeton, close to New York, there was no guarantee you'd get on Broadway. As you've told me multiple times, you were MISERABLE at Princeton."

Rachel looked up at Finn. "You're right about that."

Finn nodded. "And when you're here with me, look at you. Look at US. We're so happy. You're part of something special. And it makes you special. Fame doesn't mean you're special and not being famous doesn't mean you're not special. We ARE something special. Rachel and Finn. Finchel."

Rachel smiled at Finn. Finn collapsed onto Rachel's lap, his head close to her chest. "I can hear your heart beat."

"It's beating because I'm with you," Rachel said. "My heart ONLY beats for you." She reached down and began running her her fingers through Finn's hair.

"That feels so good," Finn said. "I don't even want to be with anyone but you."

Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn's forehead. "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Finn sat up and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "There are other things you could do with your life that involve music, Rach. You could coach a glee club of your own."

"You're right about that," Rachel said.

"And if you don't feel totally better yet, I think I know how to make you feel better," Finn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded and got out a binder. "It's my Finchel wedding countdown binder. I have all the stuff we know about the wedding in here. Every time I feel down, I just look through this and get excited for the wedding."

Rachel smiled and began looking through the binder. The list of songs they wanted to use, photos of the venue, photos of potential decorations, the menu, designs to be considered for the bridesmaids and ushers, it was all in there.

Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss. "I can't wait for our wedding!"

Finn laughed. "I knew that would help! We have a Finchel wedding and a life together to look forward to!"

Rachel really did feel better. As long as she had Finn, she didn't need being a star.

x

That weekend, Finn and Rachel returned to the auditorium they'd been to three times for Regionals, sang two duets together, got together for the first time. As the New Directions took the stage, Rachel whispered to Finn to listen carefully to the duet. She thought it was the perfect song for her and Finn. As Jake and Kylie took the stage, Finn pulled Rachel in close to him.

_Jake: Here in the night_

_Just you and me_

_In all of the world_

_You're all I see_

_If we could fly away_

_Together we'll fly someday_

_And be who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars_

_Kylie: If I had the words_

_To say how I feel_

_Somehow, someday_

_These dreams would be real_

_When I fly so far and free_

_I want you right next to me_

_To find who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars_

_Jake: If we made a wish_

_It might come true tonight_

_Kylie: Just listen to the dreams in your heart_

_Hold them and wish them with all your might_

_Both: And maybe someday_

_We'll know how close we are_

_Love is waiting there_

_Beyond the stars_

_Jake: And maybe someday_

_Kylie: We'll know how close we are_

_Both: Love is waiting there_

_Beyond the stars_

_We can find our way_

_Beyond the stars_

"I swear, that song was written for us," Finn whispered to Rachel. "How come we never did it in Glee?"

"I heard it on the radio and when I heard the theme for Regionals, I looked it up. It's a great song," Rachel whispered as the New Directions began their second song.

_Jake: Baby girl, close your eyes._

_You don't know the strength you have inside_

_If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through_

_But it's up to you._

_Kylie: The road is long – it twists and turns_

_But everything in life you live and learn_

_No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair_

_But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there_

_New Directions: If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there in you_

_Hannah and Johnny: Hopes can fail and dreams can fade_

_Rain can fall down on your big parade_

_Natalie and Will: Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart_

_There are no guarantees_

_Alex and Kayla: But love will always find you when you just believe_

_New Directions: If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there in you_

_Zach and Carly: The strength you're longing to find_

_You know it's true_

_Andrew and Erin: It was there all the time_

_If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky_

_Jake and Kylie: I know you will eventually fly_

_New Directions: If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there_

_It was always there_

_It was always there…in you._

"You put together an amazing setlist," Finn whispered to Rachel as the final song began.

_Jake: Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

_Johnny: But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Boys: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Girls: Be strong believe_

_Will: Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Andrew: Never fearing only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go the life that you know_

_Boys: Just to bring them down alive_

_Girls: And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you've believed_

_New Directions: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Boys: Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_Wanna tell the kids they'll never know_

_How much I love to see them smile_

_Wanna make a change right here right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

_Boys: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Girls: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Jake and Kylie: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_New Directions: Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

Finn kissed Rachel as the final song finished. "That was amazing! They're going to Nationals! You did a great job."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "You know, I'd LOVE to do this." They were so happy when they heard the New Directions would be going to Nationals in Los Angeles and they knew that this was the band they wanted for their wedding.

_SONGS:  
>"Beyond The Stars" by Clark Anderson, sung by Jake Cirino and Kylie Nichols<br>"Always There In You" by the Valli Girls, sung by New Directions  
>"Believe" by Yellowcard, sung by New Directions <em>


End file.
